


prisoner to this heat

by precipice_blades



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Rimming, half text fic half prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precipice_blades/pseuds/precipice_blades
Summary: Ethan has an interesting day at work.
Relationships: Hayato | Falkner/Hibiki | Ethan, Itsuki | Will/Hibiki | Ethan, Kyou | Koga/Hibiki | Ethan, Matsuba | Morty/Hibiki | Ethan, Wataru | Lance/Hibiki | Ethan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	prisoner to this heat

**Author's Note:**

> title is from want by taemin.
> 
> key:
> 
> jared, 19 - ethan
> 
> crunchwrap supreme - brendan
> 
> lucas my boy - lucas
> 
> victory screech - victor

you just blow in from stupid town?

7:20 PM

**jared, 19**

hey gays

*guys

**victory screech**

you were right the first time

**jared, 19**

sgfdkjv i mean…you're not wrong

but thats besides the point

i have something important to tell you guys

but before i start…

why is brendan's name crunchwrap supreme?

**lucas my boy**

oh god pls don't get him started

**crunchwrap supreme**

IM GLAD YOU ASKED

**victory screech**

ah shit here we go again

**crunchwrap supreme**

hush you aged up minor

**lucas my boy**

huh?

**victory screech**

bro im fucking 20

**crunchwrap supreme**

semantics

**lucas my boy**

…i don't think you used that word correctly

**crunchwrap supreme**

anygay…

*anyway

**victory screech**

you were right the first time

**crunchwrap supreme**

you see my dear ethan

i was simply craving the food of the gods

**jared, 19**

you know youre talking about taco bell right

**crunchwrap supreme**

did i stutter?

**jared, 19**

so what happened

**crunchwrap supreme**

when i decided to visit the lovely establishment

**victory screech**

lovely, he says

**lucas my boy**

i think the stains on the walls give it personality

**crunchwrap supreme**

SILENCE KNAVES

as i was saying

**victory screech**

long story short: he found out they don't sell it anymore

**crunchwrap supreme**

bitch i was JUST about to say that

**lucas my boy**

to be fair you were going to take a while before actually getting to that part

**victory screech**

theater kids am i right

**crunchwrap supreme**

bitch im not even theater kid

im gonna ignore that for now tho cuz im feeling merciful

**jared, 19**

how come they're not selling it anymore?

**lucas my boy**

i believe it was a health violation?

**jared, 19**

well thats terrifying

**crunchwrap supreme**

the contagions give it flavor

**jared, 19**

…

**lucas my boy**

…

**victory screech**

he lowkey making sense

**jared, 19**

im disowning you

**victory screech**

jokes on you, youre not my daddy

**crunchwrap supreme**

yeah its

**victory screech**

don't you fucking dare

**jared, 19**

?

**victory screech**

MOVING ON

**lucas my boy**

oof

**crunchwrap supreme**

oh damn sorry bro

**victory screech**

its whatever

**crunchwrap supreme**

bro…it really almost slipped

i didn't mean it

ill buy you a crunchwrap supreme to make up for it

oh wait

THEY DONT SELL IT ANYMORE ToT

**lucas my boy**

i feel like youre the only person buying that stuff

idk anyone else who does

**victory screech**

this brand loyalty is sickening

**lucas my boy**

oigjfdxkv

comrade victor, rise!

**crunchwrap supreme**

whatever whores

y'all lucky i can't cook otherwise i would have tried recreating it myself

**lucas my boy**

i think the lucky one here is YOU cuz you won't accidentally give yourself food poisoning trying to recreate that monstrosity

**victory screech**

osifdjbvck periodT

**lucas my boy**

im just saying

**jared, 19**

damn lucas ik he's a mess but he's OUR mess

**crunchwrap supreme**

wtf stfu ethan you WHORE

**jared, 19**

or what, you gonna beat my ass?

**crunchwrap supreme**

maybe i will!

**victory screech**

oh so now the twink is threatening ppl?

**lucas my boy**

sdfjlxkvcb

**crunchwrap supreme**

BITCH

**jared, 19**

LMFAOOOO

DESERVE

**lucas my boy**

hey now

i think we're ALL twinks here

**victory screech**

speak for your fucking self

**jared, 19**

YOU speak for yourself

**victory screech**

i am? tf

**crunchwrap supreme**

re;gjdfxv

my man ethan can't read

**jared, 19**

shut up twink i hate you

oh is that why my name's jared, 19

**crunchwrap supreme**

nah you love me :3c

and yeah it took you this long to realize?

guess you do have a brain in that pretty little head of yours

**jared, 19**

i will shatter you like glass

**lucas my boy**

at least he admitted youre pretty

**crunchwrap supreme**

wtf why are you saying that like it pains me to admit it

y'all are fucking beautiful

**victory screech**

hold on lemme put that on my resume

"received brendan's approval"

**crunchwrap supreme**

this is what i get for being nice

**lucas my boy**

thank you! i think youre pretty too brendan <3

**crunchwrap supreme**

lucas !

the only man with RIGHTS

**victory screech**

im literally right here

**crunchwrap supreme**

and?

**victory screech**

wow

**jared, 19**

apply water to burned area

**victory screech**

you know what, i don't have to take this

**lucas my boy**

alright calm down my loves

didn't ethan want to tell us something

**jared, 19**

my loves…

lucas you have all my uwus

**lucas my boy**

uwu ik

**jared, 19**

oh yeah! i forgot

brendan's stupid crunchwrap supreme saga got me distracted

**crunchwrap supreme**

bitch wtf you ASKED

**jared, 19**

tell somebody who cares

**crunchwrap supreme**

ethan you are such a whore

when i say i hate it here…

**jared, 19**

i got gang banged

**victory screech**

HUH

**lucas my boy**

origsjfdl?!

**crunchwrap supreme**

PAUSE

BITCH

WHAT

**jared, 19**

CONSENSUALLY

actually im not sure if thats the right word for it? its not an orgy since it wasn't all at once or anything

but idk how else to describe it

**victory screech**

THATS NOT THE FUCKING PROBLEM HERE?!

**lucas my boy**

are you okay?

**jared, 19**

i am! dw im good

im at home now

…im sore as hell tho

**crunchwrap supreme**

ok first of all WHORE congrats ig

and second of all…im fucking speechless

**lucas my boy**

well that would be a first haha

**victory screech**

…savage

**crunchwrap supreme**

lucas… i trusted you

WAIT DONT DISTRACT ME

ETHAN? HELLO?

YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN

**jared, 19**

im going to! i wasn't gonna drop a bomb like that and leave sheesh

**victory screech**

dude why didn't you just start with that

you made us suffer through brendan's dumb crunchwrap supreme saga

when you could have given us some hot, fresh TEA

**lucas my boy**

;sibjkxvc

he's right but he shouldn't say it

**crunchwrap supreme**

all i do is breathe and i get disrespected

**jared, 19**

its what you deserve

anyway y'all know the place i work at, blackthorn gym

**lucas my boy**

oh yeah the place where you discreetly ogle at the hot guys

and the owner is also a hot guy

and you complain daily that youre single

even though you could just ask one of these so called hot guys out

**victory screech**

wow man that was brutal

**jared, 19**

ok damn

ripped my wig clean off

**lucas my boy**

just a suggestion

**crunchwrap supreme**

its what you deserve

**jared, 19**

once again, ihy

**crunchwrap supreme**

<3 love ya boo

**lucas my boy**

im jk ethan, ik you get nervous around hot guys

ily, i wish they knew how much of a catch you are <3

**victory screech**

lucas gets a man and all of a sudden he doesn't know how to act

**jared, 19**

RIGHT like wtf

**crunchwrap supreme**

y'all fake

lucas was always this brutal

ppl just assume he's nice cuz he doesn't talk much

but quiet =/= nice

**victory screech**

call that quick maths

**jared, 19**

sjgdklv damn lucas…no mercy, not even for your bros

**lucas my boy**

I DONT MEAN IT OSTJHGF

im just messing around with you, ily

**jared, 19**

omg ik dw about it

it just caught me by surprise

**lucas my boy**

yay!

**victory screech**

hmm…very sus

**crunchwrap supreme**

shut it victor

you have such an innocent face and you cuss like a damn sailor

**victory screech**

i will neither confirm nor deny that statement

**lucas my boy**

wait so like

what happened

**crunchwrap supreme**

I GOT DISTRACTED AGAIN

spill everything! i wanna know all the details!

**jared, 19**

all of them?

it might get gross ngl

**victory screech**

did he stutter?

**lucas my boy**

i wanna know everything too!

**jared, 19**

alright here goes you pervs

* * *

Ethan groans as the shrill ringing of his alarm clock pierces the air, disrupting the tranquility of his quiet bedroom. His arm shoots out of his blanket cocoon to turn the alarm off, punching down the snooze button with more aggression than necessary.

He yawns, jaw almost cracking as he stretches. Throwing his blankets aside, he swings his legs over the bed and pads over to his bathroom. Turning the light on, he flinches when his vision is suddenly flooded with white, a headache forming behind his temples as his eyes swim from nausea.

He tries to ignore the growing pain wracking his skull as he freshens up, grimacing in the mirror when he catches his reflection: dark, messy hair framing a pale, exhausted face. He wonders if his boss would be kind enough not to mention the slight bagginess under his eyes, indicating his night of fitful sleep.

Speaking of work, Ethan is filled with the urge to invent some sort of time travel machine just so that he can go back and smack his past self up the head for agreeing to work the day after his birthday, knowing full well his friends were going to throw him a party at his house to celebrate.

Though it's not like he could blame himself, he surmises, turning off the bathroom light and walking over to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day.

His boss is a kind man, but his severe facial features bely his friendliness, giving Ethan the impression that he's only being offered the _illusion_ of choice. So, when asked if he could work the day after his birthday, Ethan couldn't muster the courage to say no.

The price of his cowardice meant suffering his friends' relentless bouts of teasing throughout the entire celebration, calling him a "goody two-shoes" and whatnot when he had told them he would have to sleep early to prepare for his shift the next day. He had retaliated by making fart noises with his mouth, but only after he made sure his mom wasn't around to see (which, in hindsight, probably confirmed his friends' jests).

He sighs, trying to dispel the throbbing behind his eyes through sheer will alone as he peruses his closet for an outfit that doesn't scream: _I'd rather be at home right now!_ He ends up picking a light pink short-sleeved shirt and, he shudders, an unbelievably tight pair of black jean shorts—emphasis on the _short._

This is what he gets for procrastinating on doing his laundry: He runs out of respectable pants and his only clean pair happens to be the very garment Brendan gifted him yesterday.

Brendan had winked when Ethan opened the present, claiming that it'll, verbatim, "make his ass pop." Ethan remembers laughing at the ridiculous comment, thanking him for the gift while mentally scoffing that he'll never wear it.

Oh, how cruel fate is. He rubs his eyes in frustration, deciding that he'd rather face potential embarrassment of wearing shorts that are way too tight (and did he mention _short_ ) than go to his workplace wearing something that wasn't washed and get scolded by his boss (and the larger public) for stinking up the place.

After putting on his shirt, he stares at the jean shorts with great offense. He carefully tugs them on, wondering why anyone would ever subject themselves to this torture. Seriously, he had to hop in place to get them up to his waist!

When he gets them on proper, he winces at how much bare leg it exposes—his only saving grace is that Brendan had the decency to gift him black tights as well, knowing Ethan's aversion to showing too much skin.

Ethan slips on the tights, yanking the fabric as high as he can before tucking his shirt into the waistband of his shorts. When he finishes, he ambles over to his body-length mirror, a noise of surprise leaving him as he takes in his appearance.

The shorts, coupled with his tucked in shirt, highlight the thinness of his waist, while also bringing attention to his, he notes this with a touch of shame, wide hips. The tights cling to his body like a second skin, outlining his slim legs and making them appear longer than they really are. Though the tights don't go up all the way—exposing a few inches of his bare thigh between the hem of his shorts to where the tights end—he finds himself not being too bothered by it.

In fact, he thinks he looks…good, actually. He blushes the moment the thought forms, shaking his head to dispel his embarrassment. Humming in satisfaction, he grabs his wallet, keys, and phone from his nightstand and strides down the stairs into the kitchen.

He settles on a quick breakfast to conserve time, hoping his mother would understand. She scolded him numerous times to make breakfast for them both if he were the one waking up early, and he does he do it (occasionally), but he's so tuckered out from yesterday that he can't muster enough energy. He writes up a note saying he'll do it tomorrow as penance and slaps it on the fridge as he goes to pick out his shoes.

Slipping on his black converse sneakers, he walks out. The breeze is crisp and fresh when it sweeps by, ruffling his fringe. He smiles, breathing in the cool air as he walks to his bus stop down the block.

He passes the time on his phone, concentrated on his mobile game when the bus finally pulls over. He boards, paying the fare and searching for a seat in the rear, oblivious to the few stares he draws as he walks down the aisle. As he sits, he looks out the window, pocketing his phone in favor of watching the bustling streets of the city pass by in a formless blur.

The place he works in, Blackthorn Gym, is a little far from the small home he shares with his mother in the city, situated right near the outskirts, but Ethan can't complain. He's grateful that, after the move from his quiet hometown to here, his first ever attempt in finding a job had been relatively quick; not many people in the same situation as him could say that. The pay is good, the clients are friendly, and though his boss is a little eccentric, he's accommodating.

The only thing Ethan finds strange, but doesn't dare to voice aloud in fear that his boss would hear, is the gym's location. Personally speaking, he'd never place a business in an area with such low foot traffic, which probably explains the abysmally low number of memberships.

Not only that, but there were only two employees: himself, and his boss. He's been employed for a year now, and he has yet to see anyone else working at the gym during that time frame. He thought his job at the reception desk would give him an opportunity to meet some coworkers, but he's never seen any, not even a janitor!

He even remembers offering to do more around the gym, feeling guilty for getting paid to sit at his desk and play solitaire on the computer because, again, barely anyone enters the gym. The only people who come are regulars, and since his boss told him they've been coming for a few months now, they never ask him for help, thus making his job of signing up any newcomers pointless.

When he had voiced those concerns to his friends, Victor had joked that he's literally being paid to sit there and be pretty. Ethan, of course, didn't find the joke as humorous as the others did, and delivered a smack to Victor's arm.

Don't get him wrong, he's grateful that he doesn't have to do any strenuous labor—his only form of exercise is jogging, and seeing how hard the members work at the gym, he'd rather not deal with all the trouble. He'd much prefer to sneakily ogle them from the sidelines than to join them, no matter how many times his boss offers to guide him.

Which brings him to his next point: Since his boss is always asking if he'd like to join him for the day, to which Ethan politely declines (seriously, Ethan has to commend the man for extending the offer to him, every day, without fail and without ever feeling shame at being rejected), doesn't that mean he's aware that Ethan is essentially doing nothing during his shifts? And yet not once has he asked Ethan to do more, which worries him immensely. Sure, he's been there a year now, so there's no worry of getting fired, but one can never be too sure.

He doesn't get any more time to mull over it, the bus nearing his destination. He gets off at his stop, rounding the corner to see the black building of the gym, gold letters emblazoned on the front, displaying the name in bold font. He lightly jogs down the street, deserted as usual, up to the glass door. His phone screen displays the time as 8:50, making him ten minutes early.

The lobby is quiet when he enters, the only sound coming from his footsteps as his shoes squeak against the clean floor, the tiles shiny under the fluorescent light. Seriously, who's cleaning this place? Ethan entertains the notion of staking out after his shift, just to see if he could catch someone in the act.

He laughs under his breath, immediately dispelling the thought. He walks over to the reception desk, taking a seat behind the computer. On the first day of the job, his boss had told him not to worry about clocking in, instructing him that Ethan's word alone would suffice.

Ethan smiles at the memory as he boots up the monitor, wondering how he ever landed himself such an unreasonably accommodating, and admittedly naive, boss.

As if summoned by Ethan's thoughts, a silhouette appears from behind the glass windows. The doors whisk open, revealing a sturdy man with striking red hair.

"Good morning, Lance," Ethan greets, smiling at his boss.

"Good morning, Ethan." The sides of Lance's mouth turn up slightly in a small yet utterly handsome smile, the sight making Ethan's stomach flip. Did he mention his boss is also devastatingly good-looking?

"How are you doing? You look a bit tired," Lance says when he nears the desk, his eyebrows knitting in concern.

"Oh!" Ethan blushes, tearing his eyes away from Lance's bare arms. Damn him for wearing a sleeveless shirt! "Yes, I'm good! I just had a long day yesterday."

"I see." Lance nods, crossing his arms over his chest, muscles flexing and catching Ethan's attention again. "Take it easy for today, then."

"No, no, I'm fine, really!" Ethan waves his hands, shaking his head. _Seriously, I already don't do anything!_ "Don't worry about me."

"As you say." With a parting smile, he strides over to his office, leaving Ethan alone to his thoughts.

 _That's strange,_ he thinks, _he didn't ask—_

"Oh, Ethan, I almost forgot."

Ethan yelps when Lance reappears at the desk, materializing out of nowhere.

"My apologies! Are you all right?" Lance's face contorts with concern, the hard angles of his face even more pronounced.

Ethan laughs, sheepish. "Yeah, sorry. Did you need something?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you would like to join me today," Lance says, his chuckle an alluring sound.

Ethan suppresses the shiver running through him at the low sound of Lance's laugh. Putting on a polite smile, he says, "No, sorry. Thank you for the offer, though!"

"Of course. I'll be off, then; you know where to find me if you need me." Lance turns on his heel, giving Ethan full view of his strong back as he returns to his office to do…whatever he does in there. Ethan thinks he should ask him one day.

With a shrug, he returns to his desk to find the monitor fully booted and ready for use. He stares at the home screen, his reflection in the stark blue background staring back at him pensively as the cursor hovers over the app to launch solitaire.

After a few moments of deliberation, Ethan shuts the monitor off and strides over to the janitorial closet tucked into the corner past a hallway, taking out a bucket and a towel. He goes to the bathroom marked for employees and turns on the faucet, filling the bucket to the brim with slightly murky water.

Then he enters the gym's main—and only—workout room, mats and various types of equipment scattered about on the floor. Ethan never really understood whether there was some sort of guideline dictating how equipment should be situated, the placement seemingly random in his eyes, but he shrugs off the thought. Setting the bucket down in a corner, he wets the towel and walks over to the wall entirely plastered in mirrors.

Though yesterday's celebration had tired him, Ethan still couldn't shake off the guilt of spending yet another day at work doing nothing. If he sat in that chair, he knows he'd go stir-crazy. The thought makes him laugh, reminding him of his mother's nagging to do basic household chores.

He hums mindlessly as he wipes down smudges marring the mirrors' surfaces, the only sound in the room being the shuffling of his converse against the floor. After a few minutes, he steps back to admire his work, his shoulders sagging when he realizes he's only cleaned a small fraction of the wall.

"I wonder…" He checks the time on his phone: 9:30. From what he remembers of the regulars' schedules, people don't typically come in until noon. With that thought in mind, he casts a furtive glance around the room before pulling up the music app on his phone. He clicks the playlist he's made specifically for doing chores, his heart racing like he's a teenager again, doing something bad.

He puts his phone down on the floor and resumes cleaning, his feet tapping along to the beat as cheery tunes of a pop song fill the air. He doesn't know how long he's spent like that, cleaning and dancing away like he's in the privacy of his bedroom.

Ethan doesn't notice someone has entered the room until he hears the rough clearing of a throat. He squeaks in surprise, towel dropping from his hand as he whirls around to locate the source of the sound.

He's met with the face of Falkner, one of the gym's regulars. The eye not covered by his blue fringe is swimming with an unfathomable emotion, his mouth set in a tight line.

"Uh, hey." Ethan coughs, his face aflame. "What's up?"

Falkner's stance loosens a bit, a small smile rising on his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Ethan musters an awkward laugh, cheeks burning as he puts the towel in the bucket. He picks up his phone, the device still blaring and he shuts it off quickly, shoving it in his back pocket. "In fact, I'm the one who's sorry…That was a bit unprofessional of me, I admit. I thought no one was going to come this early so I assumed…"

Falkner shakes his head, politely smiling. "It's quite all right. Don't stop for my sake." With a nod, he strolls over to a bench in the corner. He pauses, looking over his shoulder and saying, "Somehow, you have the music taste that I thought you would."

Face burning, Ethan offers a nervous chuckle. "Eheh, guilty as charged. Pop music is my favorite."

Falkner mutters something under his breath; though Ethan couldn't discern the words, it suspiciously sounded like the word cute.

Ethan returns to his task, cleaning the mirrors stiffly, his frame tense now that someone has seen him in such an embarrassing moment. The atmosphere is oppressive in its silence, though Ethan supposes that's merely his perception of it; he's sure Falkner appreciates the quiet so that he can concentrate on his training.

Ethan doesn't know how long he spends cleaning the mirrors, wiping the glass with robotic precision and moving onto the next. It's when he's halfway done with the wall that he decides that he's made good enough progress to warrant a small break.

He's about to go and change the water in the bucket when his phone slips out of his pocket. Huffing, Ethan bends down to pick it up, his ears picking up a choking sound as he descends. Straightening himself, he glances at Falkner, since he's the only other person in the room to have made the noise.

Though his face is obscured, Ethan notices the slight pink tinting the man's cheeks, and he thinks Falkner looks rather charming like that.

"Everything all right?" Ethan asks, pocketing his phone.

"Uh, yes." Falkner's blush deepens, encroaching upon his ears. Ethan has to suppress his coo at the sight, so accustomed to the man's normal expressions consisting of downturned mouths and creased eyebrows.

"If you say so." Ethan turns back to the bucket, saying, "I'll be—"

"Actually, I'm not okay."

"Eh?"

Falkner is in front of Ethan in a few strides, towering over him with a stern look crossing his features. "I'm not okay, and it's your fault."

Ethan hates himself for rearing back at the severity of Falkner's voice, his back hitting the mirror as Falkner closes in on him. Willing his knees not to buckle, he squeaks, "I'm sorry?"

Falkner's visible eye narrows. "Do you know what you do to me?"

Ethan remains silent, the back of his eyes burning. What is happening right now? Did he somehow achieve the world record of pissing someone off by merely breathing within their vicinity?

"Ah, my apologies." Falkner sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"Um, it's okay…" Ethan's racing heart says otherwise. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he steels his nerves. "May I ask what's bothering you?"

Falkner's expression hardens even more, his brows scrunching in contempt. "Fucking Lance, I did what he asked and what does it get me? The object of my desires prancing around in the smallest set of shorts I've ever seen. How does he expect me to keep my hands to myself like this? Am I being tested?"

Ethan's motionless, multiple emotions warring within him, though bemusement emerges victorious. "Huh?"

Falkner looks conflicted when he stares squarely at Ethan, his visible eye somber. "I am truly sorry for this behavior, but it seems I cannot stem this desire I have for you any longer."

"What? What's going on?"

"It's a shame that I have to remove myself from this place now." Falkner fixes Ethan a wistful smile, his arms crossed. "After all, no other place offers employees so easy on the eyes."

Ethan's brain fries itself in trying to parse the meaning behind those words, but he does manage to pick up on one thing. "Wait, you're going to leave?"

"Yes, I can no longer return."

Ethan's blood runs cold. _It's my fault?_ "You're never going to come back?" If Falkner leaves, then that means Lance will lose a customer! Ethan can take being useless, but he absolutely cannot tolerate being the reason for Lance's business tanking.

His over-active imagination goes haywire, his brain assaulted with images of Lance going bankrupt and being forced to beg in the streets. He'll see Ethan and won't say a word to him, his look of betrayal speaking volumes.

Falkner merely nods, his mouth a grim line.

"Y-You can't!" Ethan yells, startling Falkner. He grabs ahold of the man's arms, shaking him. "If it's my fault, please tell me how to fix it! I'll do anything!"

Falkner's eyes widen, a blush crawling to his cheeks. "I can't! I won't dishonor my promises!"

"Please, Falkner!" Ethan pleads, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. "Don't leave!"

Falkner sighs, peeling Ethan's hands off his arms and holding his wrists gently. "Would it really bother you if I left?"

Ethan sniffs, nodding, his fingers curling into small fists.

"Then…" Falkner's voice suddenly drops, his tone husky. "You wouldn't mind if I indulged in you for a bit? You wouldn't think less of me for it?"

"I won't," Ethan promises. In the next second, Falkner has him pressed up against the mirror, hands holding his biceps tightly as lips consume his own in a bruising kiss.

Ethan's noise of surprise is muffled by the kiss, his body wedged between the sleek surface of the mirror and Falkner's firm body. A blush overtakes his cheeks as Falkner all but devours his lips, nipping and licking at his mouth with fervor. He lets out a shaky exhale when Falkner pulls away, his fingers grappling for purchase on Falkner's forearms.

The storm of desire in Falkner's eyes temporarily subside, concern shining through. "Are you all right? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I'm okay," Ethan manages between stuttered breaths. God, he really hasn't been kissed like that for a long time; it shames him how much heat pools in his gut from a kiss alone. "I liked it."

"Do you want to continue?" Falkner asks, his deep voice rumbling through Ethan's ears. His tone is commanding, yet somehow soft as silk.

Without answering, Ethan tugs Falkner towards him by the shoulders, kissing him softly. Falkner is a bit taller than him, so he has to tilt his head upwards as he pecks around the man's mouth.

Falkner sighs at the soft touches on his lips, taking ahold of Ethan's hips to push him against the mirror and dominates the kiss, his tongue poking the seam of Ethan's lips.

Ethan gasps when his back meets the mirror again, and Falkner seizes the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside, dragging it across Ethan's teeth. Ethan shudders, his fingers digging into Falkner's clothed biceps as his mouth is ravaged, needy sounds slipping out of him while Falkner sucks his tongue.

Falkner pulls away right when Ethan's lungs begin to protest for air, a line of spit connecting their mouths. Ethan sucks in a punched breath, panting like he's run a marathon. He peers at Falkner's face, only to see that Falkner remains as composed as ever, save for the light flush of his cheeks.

A little peeved that Falkner doesn't seem to be as affected by this as him, Ethan yanks him closer, nipping along the cut of Falkner's jaw and biting his ear. He hums in triumph when Falkner groans, the large hands on his hips gripping hard enough to form bruises, and Ethan finds himself enjoying the prospect.

"You're just a little tease, aren't you?" Falkner asks, his voice gravely and delectably low. He roughly claims another kiss, his hands drifting to Ethan's plush thighs. He squeezes them, the soft skin easily yielding under his hold, smirking at Ethan's squirm. He drags his fingertips across the hem of Ethan's tights, roughly pinching the skin. "Look at you, so pretty for me…"

Ethan almost yelps when Falkner abruptly cups his ass, kneading his fingers into the denim of his shorts as the man fits himself into the spread of Ethan's legs, bucking against his crotch. The heat of Falkner's hands seeps through the material, warming Ethan to his core and stirring his excitement.

Time is lost to Ethan as they sloppily make out, the smacking of their mouths reverberating in the room. Though Falkner keeps his hands stationary on the plush of Ethan's ass—in part to hold him and in part to keep squeezing the pliant skin between his fingers—Ethan is the exact opposite, his hands refusing to remain still as they flit from gripping Falkner's strong biceps to clawing at his broad shoulders to threading dainty fingers through silky blue hair.

"May I take this off?" Falkner asks in between kisses, tugging at the belt loops of Ethan's shorts.

"Only if you take this off," Ethan replies with a grin, gesturing at Falkner's shirt. He steadfastly ignores the embarrassment clawing up his throat, thinking how that comment was such a Brendan thing to say.

Falkner smirks, stepping back a bit to pull his shirt over his head and flings the garment aside without a second thought. Ethan tries hard to watch without an agape mouth, enraptured by the hard lines of Falkner's body, his abdominals glistening under the overhead lights. Ethan feels an itch in his teeth, filled with the urge to bite them.

Ethan couldn't believe it: This was what all those loose-fitting clothes that Falkner preferred hid? From all the times he's seen Falkner, Ethan would have never guessed he was this jacked.

He's brought out of his reverie when Falkner puts his hands on him again, unzipping his shorts and pulling both that and his briefs down. Ethan shakily exhales as his arousal springs free, the skin flushed and leaking from the tip.

"Do you want to—" Falkner cuts himself off, awkwardly gesturing at Ethan's shorts and underwear, which has been lowered enough to only expose Ethan's erection.

"I got it." Ethan shimmies out of his clothes, ditching the apparel to join Falkner's shirt on the floor.

The moment Ethan's hands are free, Falkner is on him again, pinning his body to the mirror as a hot mouth ravages his slender neck. Ethan moans as Falkner fits his body between his parted thighs, the rough material of his pants rubbing against Ethan's cock.

Teeth scrape against his pulse point, Falkner biting down the length of his neck. Ethan's sure bruises will form later, but he can't bring himself to mind, reduced to whines as Falkner nips his skin, his hips mindlessly rolling against Falkner's hard abdomen as he searches for relief.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Falkner whispers, his husky voice sending shivers down Ethan's spine. "It's a shame I can't have you, but I'll take what I can get."

Ethan's brow furrows at Falkner's confession, not sure what to think of it. Though he's curious, the heat pulsating between his legs is more of a pressing issue, his mind too hazy to worry about anything else other than the quest for pleasure.

"Touch me," Ethan says, licking Falkner's cheek. " _Please._ "

"…Turn around," Falkner says, stepping away so that Ethan can follow his instruction. He plasters himself over Ethan's back, his pelvis flush with Ethan's perky ass as he pushes Ethan's chest into the mirror.

Ethan can see the way his face alights with pink in his reflection, the humiliating position making his gut churn, yet Ethan didn't find it entirely unpleasant. If anything, his cock only throbs with want as it's pressed against the mirror, his tip smearing fluid across the surface.

Falkner descends on his neck again, sharp teeth poking into the juncture between his neck and shoulder as a hand sneaks down to palm at Ethan's cock; the other hand dips under the hem of Ethan's shirt, skimming across the flat plane of his stomach to tweak Ethan's nipple. Ethan's hips buck forward at the unexpected stimulation, crying out as Falkner pinches his nipple while stroking his cock.

"Sensitive here, huh?" Falkner chuckles lowly, his cool breath wafting across Ethan's heated skin.

Ethan can only moan helplessly in response, breath hitching as Falkner switches to the other nipple, yanking on it without restraint. His body shakes under the pleasure, unable to do anything but yield to Falkner's devilish hands. His fingers curl into the glass, his hips pushing back against the bulge in Falkner's pants as the hand on his cock speeds up.

Ethan feels a bit guilty that he has yet to touch Falkner, but he's too enamored by the way Falkner lays hickey after hickey on his neck to care. In the mirror, he sees Falkner bend down to his knees. He lifts Ethan's shirt, exposing his ass to Falkner's darkened, lustful eyes.

Before Ethan can say a word, Falkner's hands are on his ass, kneading the mounds as he spreads them. Ethan sucks in a breath when something wet prods at his hole, licking around the perimeter.

"Wait!" Ethan's cry devolves into a moan as Falkner's tongue breaches past the initial resistance, fully delving into Ethan's tight hole. "Falkner, isn't this dirty?!"

His concerns go unheard as Falkner continues lapping at his twitching hole with admirable zeal, his tongue quickly thrusting in and out. Saliva is smeared across his inner walls, Ethan's muscles instinctively trying to clamp down on the appendage invading him.

Falkner digs his nails into the pliant skin of Ethan's ass, his mouth hot and insistent as he feasts on Ethan's hole. Ethan's keens ignite a flame deep inside his core, spurring him to drive his tongue harder into Ethan's spasming walls.

Ethan mewls at a particularly rough thrust, his hips canting back against Falkner's face in search for stimulation, his own hand coming down to stroke his aching cock. "I'm going to—!"

He whines when Falkner pulls away with a playful bite to his ass, his hole twitching from the loss. Falkner chuckles, lightly slapping Ethan's rear and watching the skin bounce with glee.

Falkner stretches to his full height, pulling down his pants just low enough to free his hard cock, the head wet and shiny, fluid dribbling from the tip. Scooping it onto his palm, Falkner firmly strokes his cock, his secretions lubricating his movements.

Once he deems himself ready, he looks up, his hand still on his cock as he makes eye contact with Ethan through the mirror, smirking when he sees Ethan tear his gaze away from his crotch. "Are you ready?"

"Um, do we have to do it like this?" Ethan asks, his ears turning red.

Falkner's head tilts in confusion, the motion unreasonably innocent.

Ethan's face burns, but he soldiers on. "I mean, I thought it'd be nice to look at your face while we do it, but if you don't want to, that's fine too!"

Falkner smiles at him, and thought it's small, Ethan finds it attractive all the same. "Of course I want to."

Ethan turns around, sighing in relief, only to squeak as he's lifted, his legs quickly wrapping around Falkner's waist for balance, his back his only point of contact with the mirror behind him. His cock twitches in interest between their bodies, clearly aroused by the display of strength.

The mirror no longer a barrier, Ethan peeks downward, his face reddening at the way Falkner's cock proudly stands against his skin. Ethan's mouth almost waters at the sight, absently wondering how the weight of it would feel on his tongue. He mentally brushes the shameful thoughts aside, heedless to Falkner's dilemma.

As Falkner ponders over how he's going to insert himself while carrying Ethan at the same time, Ethan has his hands down to his ass, baring his entrance open. Falkner mutters his thanks, endeared by Ethan's flushed face as he takes ahold of his cock and steers it towards Ethan's hole. They both gasp when the head catches Ethan's rim, and Falkner steadily pushes in an inch at a time, groaning when he's fully seated.

He stills, allowing a second to pass as they adjust to the position. The heat of Falkner's body, pressed so tightly to Ethan's own, rolls off him in waves, the hard length spearing him pulsing in unison with each beat of Ethan's heart. Ethan swears each breath he sucks in tastes like fire, racing along his skin and alighting his nerves.

"Ready?" Falkner asks, impossibly soft, his features creased from the strain.

Ethan nods, his head bobbing enthusiastically to make up for his lack of words. His heart warms at Falkner's laugh, his own lips spreading into a wide smile.

Falkner gives little, experimental rolls of his hips, his movements maddeningly slow, but it stokes a flame in Ethan all the same. He gasps as Falkner's cock shifts into him, piercing him further, measured and steady. His breaths come in pants as Falkner hastens his pace, his frantic energy pulling moans out of Ethan's throat with each thrust of his cock.

Ethan's head falls back onto the mirror, baring his neck as he mewls, the sound of Falkner's hips slapping against his ass obscene as it is arousing. Even though the position has Ethan somewhat helpless, he tries to reciprocate, squeezing around Falkner's cock each time he pulls out. His efforts are rewarded in the form of Falkner grunting, slamming into Ethan even harder as he mouths at Ethan's neck.

Falkner snaps his hips with a vengeance, grinning into Ethan's skin at the way Ethan's pulse jumps under his teeth, his ego soaring from how wrecked Ethan sounds. All this time, he thought he was alone in his attraction towards Ethan, but now he doesn't have to fret: Even if his feelings are not returned in the emotional sense, at least Falkner knows without a doubt that Ethan finds him physically attractive.

Before he can add to the smattering of bruises scattered across Ethan's slender neck, Falkner feels fingers threading into his hair, his head raised into a kiss, tender and chaste. He's tempted to remind Ethan where that mouth has been mere moments ago, but that thought is swiftly discarded as Ethan's tongue tentatively dips past his lips to shyly prod at his own tongue.

Their pants are swallowed by the mesh of their mouths, the pair kissing messily, oblivious to the spit dribbling down their chins. Ethan lets out a high-pitched whine when Falkner delivers a particularly rough thrust, hitting a spot inside him that causes stars to burst behind his eyelids. His body trembles as pleasure wracks his frame in hot flashes, Ethan reduced to nothing but a writhing mess of moans and pants as Falkner ravages his body with calculated thrusts.

Falkner can feel the heat pooling deep in his gut as he slams into Ethan without remorse, grunting at the way those velvety walls clamp around him as it tries to suck him in every time he pulls out a mere fraction. He wants to voice his observation, but decides against it, mercifully sparing Ethan the embarrassment.

With how red Ethan's face has become, bruised lips shamelessly letting out sounds of pleasure, Falkner thinks Ethan would probably perish the instant he's teased. Instead, he focuses on chasing his climax, keeping one arm around Ethan's waist so that he can hold Ethan's leg with his free hand.

His fingers dig into the swell of Ethan's thigh, pushing it towards Ethan's chest. He smirks at Ethan's squeak, the new position allowing him to fuck into Ethan at a different angle. He feels Ethan's cock twitch wildly against his abs, the tip drooling with white fluid.

Falkner knows Ethan's close, if the pitch in his volume is any indication. He's pulled into another kiss, groaning as Ethan sloppily licks at his lips. His balls tighten, the heat inside him sharply coiling as he thrusts hard and deep, cock convulsing as he spills inside Ethan's warm, pliant body.

Ethan moans into his ear as he's filled, breaths stuttering as Falkner's climax paints his insides white. He snakes a hand between their bodies, clumsily stroking his own cock and shamelessly panting into Falkner's ear as he chases his own release.

Falkner groans as Ethan's walls spasm around his softening cock, something wet splashing against his abs. He lets Ethan catch his breath before slowly lowering him, his hands quick to steady Ethan by his hips when he sees the man sway a bit on his feet.

"Sorry." Ethan giggles, sheepish, cheeks flushed an endearing pink.

"It's all right," Falkner says, discreetly tucking himself into his pants. "We made quite the mess here, haven't we?"

The pink of Ethan's cheeks intensify in hue, the color crawling to his ears and Falkner can't help how charming he finds that expression. "Oh shit, I gotta clean this up."

"I'll help," Falkner says before Ethan could break off into a cleaning spree. "Do you mind if I use that towel you had before?"

Ethan shakes his head, offering Falkner the item. Falkner thanks him, grimacing when he realizes that the towel is dirtied from the mirrors' grime, but it's either this or do the walk of shame to the bathroom. He'd rather not chance upon someone else seeing him in this state, so he dutifully tidies up the mess on his stomach, handing the towel back to Ethan and walking over to the pile of clothes on the floor, picking up his discarded shirt.

As Falkner tugs on his shirt, Ethan almost squeals when he feels a wetness trickle from his hole, threatening to spill over to his thighs. Quickly, he wipes the towel across his posterior, startled when Falkner tosses him his shorts and underwear, sporting a wide grin. "Don't forget about these."

He chuckles at Ethan's red face, who only sputters in response as he speedily tugs on his clothes. Falkner doesn't bother hiding his stare, shamelessly watching Ethan bend down as he fits a leg into each hole, his glorious ass disappearing behind his clothes.

As Ethan zips up his shorts, Falkner strides over to him, hooking his finger into a belt loop and tugging Ethan towards him. He kisses Ethan softly, his other hand dropping down to cup Ethan's rear, giving it a firm squeeze.

Ethan gasps into his mouth, his fingers clutching Falkner's biceps as Falkner pecks his lips over and over. His eyes are glazed over when Falkner finally pulls away, a hand coming up to brush his fringe back. His eyes slip shut when Falkner kisses his forehead, pulling away with an impossibly soft smile.

"Thank you."

Ethan blushes, his heart sputtering in his chest. "N-No, thank you! That was really good."

Falkner withdraws his hand, giving Ethan another kiss—he couldn't help himself, Ethan was just too cute. "You were good, too. Sorry for all the trouble. I'll see you again, yeah?"

Ethan nods furiously, making Falkner laugh. He shyly waves goodbye as Falkner walks away, crying out, "See you!"

Falkner gives him a small smile before he's out the door, leaving Ethan in silence.

Ethan heaves a sigh once he's alone, his hand on his chest as he tries to will his heart to calm down. His blood is singing with pleasure, his brain delightfully hazy from the leftover endorphins. God, to think his first foray into intimacy after a drought of who knows how long ended up stealing his breath away like this. Damn Falkner for raising his expectations so high!

Well, at least they both got what they wanted. Lance doesn't lose a customer and Falkner gets a quick lay. Ethan can't help the disappointment he feels at that, thinking he wouldn't mind dating Falkner, but if the man only wanted something physical, who was he to say no?

He glances at his phone screen, relieved to see that only an hour has passed. Despite his assumptions, Falkner appeared early—about two hours earlier than his usual time, in fact. Ethan's not sure if that will apply to the rest of the regulars, or if Falkner just decided to come in early for the hell of it, but he can't risk it.

He sets to work quickly, his face bright red from chagrin as he wipes away the white stains on the mirror. He picks up the bucket and rushes out the room and down the hall. In his haste, he overlooks the sign indicating that the bathroom was meant for customers, not bothering to look back as he washes down the evidence of his tryst.

* * *

you just blow in from stupid town?

7:53 PM

**crunchwrap supreme**

OMG YOU WORE MY GIFT

i didn't think you would…

**jared, 19**

oof, yeah i thought that too

i was planning on never touching it again tbh

:( sorry

**crunchwrap supreme**

nah, its no worries

i knew it was a long shot, but i did want to get you something nice

i wasn't lying about that ass bro

**jared, 19**

oiefjsdxlk brendan pls

its really not as great as you make it out to be

**lucas my boy**

aw i wish you took a selfie

i would have loved to see it!

**victory screech**

^^^ why didn't you bless us with your cute self smh

**jared, 19**

stop, you guys are gonna make my uwus burst

**lucas my boy**

also its so cute how ethan thought they were tights

cuz i was sure brendan gave him thigh highs

**jared, 19**

thats what they're called?

i thought they were badly made tights

**crunchwrap supreme**

lmfaooo oh ethan

its unfair that youre so hot and yet know nothing about fashion

**victory screech**

god truly has his favorites

**crunchwrap supreme**

ikr, give us uglies a chance!

**jared, 19**

stfu! you guys are all cute and gorgeous <3 my faves in the whole world

also, what's the point of thigh highs

i don't see the reason to leave some skin exposed tbh

**crunchwrap supreme**

aw babe <3

but also wtf ethan how could you say that

**lucas my boy**

oh ethan you naive little boy

its about the absolute territory

**crunchwrap supreme**

exactly

you know ppl love that shit

also lucas how tf do you know that

**lucas my boy**

:3c teehee

**jared, 19**

one, thats terrifying lucas

two, im not gonna bother asking what that is

ill just take what i can get

**victory screech**

good choice

also pause

ethan, did you actually think lance was gonna be homeless just bc he might have lost ONE customer?

**jared, 19**

JAEGSODFXLK LEAVE ME ALOOOONE

**crunchwrap supreme**

OH YEAH LMFAOOOO

why tf did you think that

**lucas my boy**

ethan looks so calm and then he thinks dramatic stuff like that

i love it, the duality is amazing

**victory screech**

you really don't trust your boss' business?

like you must think really low of him if you thought losing one customer would do that to him

**jared, 19**

STOP I PANICKED

i do trust him! but cmon don't you guys think its a LITTLE suspicious that he doesn't have that many customers and employees?

**lucas my boy**

well….you do bring up a good point…

from what you've described of it, im surprised the place is still up and running

in fact, i haven't even heard of it until you told us you got accepted there

**jared, 19**

RIGHT

it reeks of suspicion….

**crunchwrap supreme**

i wouldn't question it if i were you tbh

like youre not the boss, so its not your problem

**victory screech**

i can't believe im gonna say it, but i agree with brendan

just take the money and go lol

anyone would kill to be in your position

**jared, 19**

i suppose…

**crunchwrap supreme**

victor did you really have to preface it like that

**victory screech**

absolutely

**crunchwrap supreme**

bitch…

**victory screech**

<3 love ya

either way, there's nothing wrong with being wary ethan

if you notice any red flags, get outta there quickly!

**crunchwrap supreme**

^^ yeah let us know if youre in trouble

**jared, 19**

ofc! thanks guys

**lucas my boy**

gays

**jared, 19**

sfoidbjxlkv

you right

**crunchwrap supreme**

still

i know i call you a whore a lot

but i never thought you were actually gonna go and be one

**victory screech**

ikr

ethan, youre wild af dude

respect the grind tho

**jared, 19**

IORJSGDFXK STOP ROASTING ME

**lucas my boy**

its so funny how he was worried about his boss' business and seconds later he instantly forgets about it just to bang a hot guy

publicly to boot

**victory screech**

LMFAOOOOOOO

**crunchwrap supreme**

HOLLERING

**jared, 19**

LUCAS PLS REMOVE YOUR FOOT FROM MY NECK

**lucas my boy**

im sorry ethan you know ily

**crunchwrap supreme**

admit it bro! the shorts are doing their magic!

**jared, 19**

uggggh

**crunchwrap supreme**

B^) admit that im right

**victory screech**

i can't believe it tho

the fucking bird boy?

thats who you banged?

**jared, 19**

DONT CALL HIM THAT TESJGBFK

**crunchwrap supreme**

ofdskxl i just realized

i would have overlooked that if victor didn't mention it

he's kinda right tho…like, the nickname "bird boy" itself should be a warning

**lucas my boy**

i mean, he is attractive

**jared, 19**

thank you lucas

i knew you wouldn't judge

**lucas my boy**

but…

**jared, 19**

lemme rescind that trust real quick

**lucas my boy**

rsgfdjvxkc ethan pls

it is a little strange for a man to be obsessed with birds to that degree

no judgement tho!

**victory screech**

he says, while completely roasting him

**crunchwrap supreme**

ethan, didn't you say he wore exercise gear one time with birds printed on it?

**jared, 19**

…

there was a bird right on his dick

i couldn't stop looking at it

it was really horrendous

i feel so bad, idk who told him but im glad they did cuz he never wore it again, thank god

**victory screech**

could you imagine he thought you were checking him out cuz you kept looking at him and his bird dick

when in reality you were like someone call this man a proper stylist

**lucas my boy**

aww :(

when you say it like that, it makes me feel bad

also vic, i never want to see the words bird dick ever again tyvm

**victory screech**

xp

**crunchwrap supreme**

eh, he's grown, he can take it

but more importantly….that dick must have been reaaaaal good if ethan is tryna defend him

**jared, 19**

sof;jgdbkv STOOOP

god he really is so hot tho…hes a lil arrogant but he makes it so sexy?

ugh i sound like brendan

**crunchwrap supreme**

I BREATHED

and bitch don't be mad at me cuz you finally realized your hoe tendencies

**victory screech**

im surprised he only approached you now

from what he said, it kinda seems like he's liked you for a while

**lucas my boy**

^^^ i was thinking that too

i don't like that he ran away without explaining himself

**jared, 19**

well, he kinda had no choice so i don't blame him

**crunchwrap supreme**

so i wasn't wrong about the dick game tho?

**jared, 19**

YOURE WRONG

**victory screech**

just admit that youre hot and worthy to thirst over bitch!

**jared, 19**

ajgfdkl?

i breathed?

**lucas my boy**

period!

**crunchwrap supreme**

HE SAID PERIOOOOD

but they're both right and also im right, idc what you say ethan

have you seen your own ass bro? thirst trap in of itself

**jared, 19**

y'all so annoying i stg

**crunchwrap supreme**

he avoided the question smh

it doesn't matter, that bird boy got what he wanted!

and ethan got the dicking he deserved!

**lucas my boy**

yay?

**jared, 19**

it really doesn't matter, he couldn't ask me out anyway

**lucas my boy**

how come?

**jared, 19**

uuuuh

ill get to that part later

**victory screech**

oooh there's more

**crunchwrap supreme**

ooh we eating good tonight boys

**lucas my boy**

pls don't say it like that

but yes, continue! this is very exciting

i love reading this chat like the morning newspaper

even tho its evening

**crunchwrap supreme**

roigjzfdb

ikr, im gonna live vicariously through ethan now tyvm

**jared, 19**

y'all wild

**victory screech**

oh so now the bitch who got gang banged gonna preach to us?

**jared, 19**

rioadfjxk ANYWAY

* * *

The bathroom is silent, save for the sound of running water as Ethan furiously cleans the towel, watching the dirtied liquid run down the drain. _Of course it's quiet here,_ Ethan admonishes himself, _it's the employee bathroom. No one else is supposed to be here, anyway._

Still, that didn't mean the peace couldn't unnerve him. It just pronounces the scampering of his heart further, forcing himself to be acutely aware of each beat. After a few more minutes of rinsing the towel—and scrubbing his hands clean for good measure—he turns off the faucet, wringing the towel free of moisture.

He glances curiously at the bucket. With a nod to himself, sets the towel aside on the sink, picking up the bucket and rinsing it thoroughly, too. Once finished, he nods in satisfaction, throwing the towel into the bucket and setting it by his feet. At least his heart has calmed down a fraction, his countenance at ease now that the biggest hurdle has been crossed.

He looks at the mirror, gasping at his reflection. Scratch that—an even bigger obstacle has appeared.

Ethan lets out a dismayed groan as he gets closer to the mirror, one hand braced on the sink as the other splays its dainty fingers across the smattering of light hickeys tinging his neck. His slender throat looked less like it underwent a lustful encounter and more like it was mauled by a wild animal.

He winces as he fingers a rather prominent bite mark on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the color an angry red. He almost wants to laugh at the fact that it was Falkner who bestowed these marks on him—stoic, honorable, bird-obsessed, handsome as hell yet completely oblivious to it Falkner. If Ethan's learned anything from this, it's to never judge character by appearances again.

He gingerly traces his finger along another bruise, his heart dropping to his feet when the bathroom door swings open.

_Wait, isn't this—_

Ethan watches through the mirror as a figure approaches him from behind, smiling politely.

"Oh, good morning, Ethan," Koga greets him. "I didn't expect to see you here. I was wondering why you weren't at the reception desk."

"Haha, yeah, sorry about that. I'm just about to finish up." Ethan awkwardly laughs, trying his best to discreetly move his hand so that it can cover most of the marks on his neck. He's sure Koga has already seen them—the man is quick like that, despite his age—but Ethan would rather not brandish them proudly either; at least Koga's nice enough not to mention it.

"By the way," Ethan says, catching Koga's attention. "Isn't it a bit early for you?"

"Yes, that's true." Koga chuckles, a timbre so deep it could rattle stone. Ethan hates himself for finding it so attractive; he can already hear Brendan's leer in his mind, teasing him for being into older men. What did he call Koga again? A dilf?

A small smirk lifts the corners of Koga's mouth. "I suppose you could say I couldn't wait to see the beautiful employee who works here."

Ethan giggles, a blush rising to his cheeks, his heart squeezing at the compliment. To think he'd have both Falkner _and_ Koga flirting with him like this…His poor heart can only take so much! "I'm sure Lance would be thrilled to hear that."

"Close, but not the one I had in mind." Koga shakes his head, chuckling again. His gaze lowers a bit, and Ethan's hand instinctively clamps around his neck. Koga's eyes narrow at the action, sighing a moment after.

"It seems I cannot ignore the matter any further," Koga says, gesturing at Ethan's ravaged neck. "May I ask who did that to you?"

Ethan blushes, mentally rescinding his earlier statement about Koga minding his own business. "Um, I'm not sure if the person would appreciate—"

"Was it Falkner?" Koga interrupts coolly, his expression betraying nothing.

Ethan gulps, slowly nodding. The bathroom feels cold under Koga's impassive stare.

Koga merely sighs, shaking his head like he's disappointed. "That kid is too brash; he wasn't supposed to take it this far."

Curiosity niggles at Ethan, shameless in its intent. Before he could ask, Koga barrels onward, muttering, "Though I suppose I can see why he would do so."

Ethan tries not to flinch when he meets Koga's steely eyes, swimming with an inexplicable emotion. He backs up when Koga steps forward, his back hitting the sink as Koga strides up to him. Ethan wants to pout, wondering if all the regulars here tower over him like this and why he was so oblivious to it until now.

Koga reaches behind him, one hand braced on the sink as the other delicately grasps his chin, a ghost of a touch. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"N-No," Ethan says, soft, on an exhale.

Their foreheads meet, Koga's eyes boring into his own. "And now?"

Ethan's heart is pounding in his chest, but he can't smother his laugh. "No."

Koga's eyes soften, inching forward until their mouths are a breath apart. When Ethan doesn't voice a rejection, he softly pecks Ethan's mouth.

Ethan sighs when Koga pulls away, his lips tingling. His hands float up Koga's arms, holding onto strong biceps. Ethan smiles as he feels the muscle tense under his palm, getting closer to kiss Koga again. The man relaxes into his touch, reciprocating with restraint.

"Do you hate it?" Ethan whispers.

"Hate what?" Koga murmurs, his hand curling around Ethan's hip.

"The hickeys." Ethan grins at the way Koga's mouth flattens. _Interesting._

"I don't," Koga says, and Ethan knows he's lying. His eyes are flicking everywhere, desperate to avoid his face.

"I thought you were an honest man?" Ethan asks, cupping the man's cheeks with slender hands.

"Where are you going with this?"

 _I don't know,_ Ethan doesn't say. _Where is this confidence coming from? Why aren't I stopping?_ Maybe it's the thrill from Falkner's touches; maybe it's the way Ethan wants to see this composed man fall apart, fall victim to his vices. Or maybe he's finally gone insane. "Am I wrong?"

A thumb digs into Ethan's hipbone. "I don't hate it, but I wouldn't be averse to covering them up either."

Ethan hums, his index finger trailing down Koga's chin. "I could ask my mom to cover it with makeup."

"No," Koga says— _growls_ —his eyebrows knitting, the beginnings of anger taking root on his face. "I'd rather cover them with my own."

"Then do it," Ethan whispers, and the instant his words leave his mouth, he's whisked into the closest bathroom stall, Koga locking the door and then shoving Ethan against it, his hands gripping tight on Ethan's hips.

His movements are brutal, startlingly quick, and yet Koga kisses him softly, like Ethan's about to fall apart under his hands if handled abrasively. Ethan only moans, his body shivering and his hands gliding up and down Koga's arms, the muscle bunching under his palms.

"This is what you want?" Koga asks when he pulls away, the angles of his face shadowed in darkness. Ethan finds it all the more alluring.

"Yes." And with that, he tugs Koga into another kiss, more lustful than their last one. He tangles his fingers into Koga's dark, course hair, nails biting at his scalp.

He grins into the kiss when Koga groans, moaning a moment after when Koga rewards him with a nip to his mouth. Koga's tongue peeks out, poking at his lips. Ethan obliges, opening his mouth wide so that their tongues can entangle in a wet embrace.

He's breathing heavily when Koga pulls away, his cheeks flushed a deep pink. He licks his lips, stifling a grin when he notices how Koga's eyes trace the movement with rapt attention.

"You know," Koga starts, bringing his hand to Ethan's mouth, his thumb on the plush of Ethan's bottom lip. His gaze darkens when Ethan tentatively licks at it. "You took me for an honest man and I took you for an innocent one."

"You don't like it?" Ethan asks, hoping his voice doesn't betray his insecurity.

It's not like Koga's wrong—he himself is unsure of what's to blame for his outlandish behavior, but if there's one thing he could pinpoint, it would be the addicting thrill of being _wanted._ Even if it's purely physical, even if he's just being swept up in the moment, having men as attractive as Falkner and Koga pursue him like this does wonders for his ego.

Ethan wants to chase the feeling for as long as it's there.

"No, it's a rather nice development." Koga smirks, roguish, seductive. Ethan's knees buckle, and he's grateful that Koga's holding him up.

He kisses Ethan then, saving Ethan the trouble of coming up with a witty reply. He moans as Koga licks at his mouth, his tongue breaching past the seam of his lips to lap at his teeth, his reddened lips.

Koga's hands drift down the jut of his hipbones to his full thighs, thick fingers encasing the swell of flesh in a hard grip. Ethan shudders as Koga pets the stretch of skin between the bottom of his shorts and the hem of his tights.

Ethan mewls into Koga's mouth, back arching as one of Koga's hands squeezes his thigh, the other cradling the bulge in his shorts.

"I never thought of you as the type of person to wear these things," Koga murmurs, glancing at the apparel in fascination, his hand studiously fondling Ethan's arousal.

"Usually I don't." Ethan moans at a particular rough motion, his cock jumping in the confines of his briefs. The sticky feeling of Falkner's seed seeping out of his sore hole has him flushing in shame. "What you're seeing is the consequence of my hubris."

Koga chuckles, roughly squeezing Ethan's thigh. "Too many skipped laundry days."

"Right on the mark." Ethan giggles, smooching Koga on the cheek, his soft lips then pecking Koga's mouth. Koga responds eagerly, tongue slipping into Ethan's mouth again, saliva running down his chin as Koga roughly palms the strain between his quivering thighs. Ethan feels the wet slide of Falkner's cum as it leaks out of him, spurred on by his movements.

"Are you all right?" Koga asks, concerned by the way Ethan's thighs squirm, trying to press themselves together despite Koga's hand still working in between them.

Ethan gasps, his nod shaky. "Yeah, it's just— _ah_ —Falkner, um, finished inside, so I'm still feeling it— _haaah!"_

Pleasure races down Ethan's spine when Koga's hand clasps him tightly, his cock jumping at the way he's roughly handled.

"I see," Koga says, his voice gaining an edge hard enough to cut steel.

"Koga—" Ethan gasps, shamelessly beginning to unzip his shorts, his skin burning with want. "— _touch me."_

Koga's dark eyes practically smolder with desire, his pupils black as night. His large hand covers Ethan's, helping Ethan pull the zipper down. He quickly tugs Ethan's shorts down his hips, the briefs moving alongside it. Ethan whimpers when his cock springs free, Koga's intent gaze only making it stiffer.

"Cute," Koga whispers, chuckling. His large hand wraps around Ethan's cock, the other stilling Ethan's hips.

"Are you making fun of me?" Ethan pouts, annoyed despite the flames of want licking at his pelvis.

"Never," Koga says, kissing the pout off Ethan's face. "I'm thankful that you're showing everything to me. I was not lying when I said you are beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off you the moment I first saw you."

"Oh," Ethan says, his chest constricting.

"It's probably a bit strange to hear it from a man my age." Koga's brow knits, his face creased with shame. "I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Hardly," Ethan says, whimpering as Koga palms him roughly. "This is gonna sound immature, but you're hot as hell! Honestly, I'm surprised you even saw me that way."

Koga chuckles, a low rumble, the sound pleasant to Ethan's ears. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll be sure to let my daughter know I can still be an eligible bachelor."

Ethan giggles, pulling Koga into a sweet kiss. "All right, handsome, less talking and more touching."

Koga kisses back, taking his hands off Ethan. He smiles at Ethan's whine, gesturing for Ethan to remove his clothes. Ethan obliges, lowering his shorts and underwear for the second time that day, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor.

"You're sure you want to keep those there?"

Red lights Ethan's cheeks, his rational thought briefly outwitted by desire. He concedes, bending down to instead hang his clothes on the hook fastened to the door.

Koga nods in satisfaction, his body on Ethan a second after. He squeezes Ethan's thigh, his other hand scooping the fluid dribbling from the tip of Ethan's cock onto his large palm. He wets his fingers in it, circling it around Ethan's body to prod at Ethan's hole.

Ethan moans, his head falling back as a slick finger ghosts around the perimeter of his fluttering entrance. He blushes at the squelch of Koga's finger penetrating him, the motion undeterred due to the lubrication provided by Falkner's seed.

Koga doesn't spend a lot of time preparing him, a second finger and then a third already inside, caressing his heated walls. Ethan buries his face into Koga's neck, biting the corded muscle as Koga fingers him open, ruthlessly jamming the digits into the bundle of nerves that has him shuddering with bliss.

The feeling is so much different than Falkner's tongue thrusting into him, Koga's fingers much longer and thicker, his blunt nails scraping against his insides. Ethan's pants punctuate the otherwise silent stall, his cock begging for attention as he bucks his hips against Koga's still clothed stomach.

Embarrassed that he's the only one partially nude, Ethan claws at Koga's pants, tugging them down so that he can shove his hands down Koga's underwear. He grins when Koga grunts, hips bucking as he touches the heated flesh of Koga's cock, only to gasp a moment after when Koga retaliates by driving his fingers in deeper.

Koga groans into his ear as Ethan finally manages to free his cock, exposing it to the cool air. The head is red and shiny, the tip weeping. Ethan wraps his hands around it, but the sheer girth of Koga's cock makes his hands look tiny. A surge of heat burns through his pelvis at the observation, inciting him to stroke Koga's length with both of his hands, dainty as they may be.

God, his thighs tremble at the mere prospect of this being inside him.

He unwittingly clenches hard around Koga's fingers, gasping into Koga's ear as he hastens his hands, smearing his sweat across the thick, heavy shaft encased between the heat of his palms.

He whines when Koga withdraws his fingers, his own hands being removed as well. Koga steps closer into the spread of Ethan's legs, his large hands taking ahold of Ethan's clothed thighs, warmth seeping from his palms into his skin. Their chests touch as Koga gets nearer, his large, hard cock slapping against Ethan's stomach. With Koga this close, Ethan can see the sheer difference of their sizes, in both frame and endowment.

He squeaks when Koga's fingers dip in between his cheeks, baring his entrance open. A thin stream of white trickles out, dripping onto the floor with a resounding plop. Ethan's face burns, so consumed in Koga that he had momentarily forgotten the results of his previous tryst.

Koga doesn't seem to mind, inching forward until the head of his cock pushes against Ethan's rim. Despite being penetrated mere moments ago, Ethan flinches, his gut squirming, walls clenching as Koga invades him.

They both groan as Koga steadily pierces the initial resistance, his girth splitting Ethan as he bottoms out. He tucks his forearms under Ethan's thighs, propping Ethan up. Ethan gasps, not expecting the action, his legs instinctively wrapping around Koga's hips as Koga holds him up, his hands on Ethan's ass.

Yet another man carries him like he weighs nothing. For some reason, the knowledge that these people could quite literally manhandle makes the heat in him sing with pleasure.

He whines as Koga starts to move, beginning with small rolls of his hips. Ethan moans, loud, his head falling back as the hard length spears him, dragging across his walls. His hips jump when Koga nips at his bared neck, a tongue laving over the marks Falkner left behind.

As teeth dig into various points of his neck, Ethan wonders how the hell he's going to cover all this up. Somewhere in the deep reaches of his mind, a voice tells him to flaunt them instead. He quickly silences that voice.

He pulls Koga into a kiss, dragging the man away from his neck so that he can bite at Koga's lips. He swallows Koga's groans, sucking at Koga's tongue as the man snaps his hips harder, the slap of pelvis against his ass filthy.

So consumed in his task of mapping Koga's mouth with his tongue, he didn't notice something was amiss until Koga suddenly stills, disengaging from the kiss and promptly shushing Ethan's whine.

He hears the bathroom door swing open, footsteps echoing as someone walks in.

Ethan's heartbeat picks up, his eyes wide. He looks at Koga, unsure of what to do. Koga brings a finger up to his lips, signaling him to remain quiet. He steps back, silent as a shadow, sitting atop the toilet seat the exact moment the person enters a stall just a few feet away from them.

Koga places Ethan neatly on his lap when he sits, the new position allowing gravity to force Ethan further down Koga's mighty cock, the girth splitting him at a better angle.

Ethan would have yelped if he didn't stifle it with a fist to his mouth. From the way Koga smirks at his reaction, he knows the man is fully aware of his actions.

He pouts, nipping at Koga's nose in revenge. His cock aches from where it's smushed against Koga's stomach and, for once, Ethan feels close to bursting from rage. He internally curses at the person who decided to enter the bathroom now, heedless to the fact that the stranger is merely using the facility for its intended purpose, unlike him.

He almost shouts when Koga jostles him, large hands gripping his hips and urging him down Koga's cock.

Ethan blushes, hands flying to cover his mouth, his ears burning as Koga lifts him up like he weighs nothing, only to drop him back down on the hard shaft. He glares at Koga, though the heat behind it is belied by the furious flush of his cheeks. Teeth dig painfully into his fist as Koga bounces him on his lap, his large cock dragging deliciously across his walls with each movement.

He pinches Koga's hand, his eyes demanding an explanation. Koga merely holds an index finger to his lips again, silently asking him to be quiet.

 _Damn this man,_ Ethan thinks. He mouths the word pervert at him, though Koga simply smiles back at him, unfazed.

Ethan barely bites back his cheer of glee when the person finally flushes the toilet, noisily exiting the stall. The sound of running of water comes afterward, hopefully covering Ethan's moans as Koga continues to bounce him on his cock.

After a few more precious seconds of shuffling around, the person finally leaves, the door squeaking as it closes shut. Koga waits a bit before he's clutching at the meat of Ethan's thighs, forcing them apart as he thrusts up.

Ethan cries out, muffled by his hands. Though the threat of getting caught passes, he still doesn't want to be loud in the event that someone might overhear. But the task of silencing himself proves to be immensely difficult as Koga pounds into him without remorse, his thick length striking against his prostate with each thrust.

Ethan buries his face into Koga's hair, his lip denting under the force of his bite. He pants when he feels the prick of Koga's teeth on his neck, undoubtedly biting new blemishes onto his skin to add to the collection already there. He squeezes his thighs around Koga's waist, unable to do much than just take the rough treatment, his body bouncing alongside the force of Koga's thrusts.

Koga lets out a low grunt after a few more thrusts, his teeth painfully digging into Ethan's neck as his cock twitches madly, spilling thick ropes of white deep inside Ethan's body. Ethan trembles as he's filled, Koga's release mixing with the remnants of Falkner's seed. He ends up coming untouched as Koga lightly thrusts into him to milk out his orgasm, his aching cock spasming from overstimulation as he dirties the front of Koga's shirt.

He breathes heavily into Koga's ear, his limbs boneless, his body completely sapped of its energy as the high of climax tapers off. Koga seems to be in a similar position, his expression pinched as he lifts Ethan off his softening cock.

Ethan hisses as Koga pulls out, wetness seeping out of his hole and down his thighs. Koga murmurs an apology, softly kissing the corner of his mouth as he settles Ethan onto his feet. He takes a handful of toilet paper, cleaning Ethan and himself thoroughly.

"Do you want me to—" Koga cuts himself off, gesturing at Ethan's bare, soiled backside with the crumpled toilet paper. Ethan thinks he might have been blushing, and he wants to laugh at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Um, I got it," Ethan says, his neck burning, both from embarrassment and the pain of new bite marks. "T-That was good."

Koga smiles, pulling up his pants after tucking himself into his underwear, his appearance looking as if nothing had happened. "Yes, you were wonderful as well."

Ethan blushes, smiling goofily at the compliment, momentarily forgetting that he's only wearing tights and that his shirt is the only piece of clothing offering him any decency. His ears burn when Koga pecks his mouth, soft as a feather, gently tucking his fringe behind his ear. "Thank you for this. I'll never forget it."

With that, he gives Ethan a wistful smile, exiting the stall as quick as the wind.

Ethan lifts his fingers to his lips, his other hand poised over the love bites littering his neck. His skin prickles with simmering desire, his heart warming at how not one, but _two_ men had desired him in such a manner.

The slick squelch of fluid dribbling out of his hole interrupts Ethan from his reverie, and he squeaks as he scrambles for more toilet paper. He can dwell on all that later; he somehow has to find a way to clean this mess up first!

* * *

you just blow in from stupid town?

8:11 PM

**crunchwrap supreme**

THIS MF GOT RAWED

**victory screech**

twice :0

**crunchwrap supreme**

TWICE!

**jared, 19**

eye—

**crunchwrap supreme**

ethan be like: damn these guys are kinda perverted for doing this shit publicly

also ethan: goes along with it, completely unbothered

**lucas my boy**

ethan idk what to say

like im both proud and afraid of you

**jared, 19**

IORJSGDFX WHY?

**lucas my boy**

wdym why?

thats a Lot to do in one day

**victory screech**

oh yeah i keep forgetting lucas is the only one here thats not single

he's like our resident sex expert now

**crunchwrap supreme**

oiregsjdfkv

**lucas my boy**

IM NOT

**victory screech**

shhhh don't lie

**crunchwrap supreme**

bro be honest

how good is riley's dick game

**jared, 19**

i also would like to know

**lucas my boy**

why are you guys like this?

**victory screech**

the audience would like to know lucas

so fess up

**lucas my boy**

i thought we were talking about ethan here :(

**jared, 19**

you can't get out of this one, im gonna continue only if lucas tells us

**victory screech**

oop—

**crunchwrap supreme**

damn dude

i never thought i'd see the day ethan willingly talk about perverted shit, let alone endorse it

i mean im not complaining tho

**victory screech**

welcome to the dark side B^)

are we surprised brendan, two dickings in a day can change a person

**crunchwrap supreme**

IREGJSDFKB

**jared, 19**

-_- vic ihy

**victory screech**

u3u

you didn't deny it tho

**jared, 19**

y'all annoying, acting like this isn't your fault smh

**crunchwrap supreme**

can't believe we bullied ethan into being horny on main now

alright lucas, fess up whore! we haven't forgotten about you!

**lucas my boy**

:(((

**jared, 19**

aw, is it really that bad

is that why you don't wanna say anything

**lucas my boy**

no its not that iojbsgbf

its kinda embarrassing lol

**jared, 19**

thats what you say and yet you had no problem clowning me…

**crunchwrap supreme**

^^^ he makes a point there

in this chat, we ALL have to describe our sexcapades in excruciating detail

ofc if it really does make you uncomfortable, we'll stop

**victory screech**

yeah bro we're not gonna peer pressure you

**lucas my boy**

aw thanks guys <3

riley is really good in bed tho aoergsdfjx

**crunchwrap supreme**

ohoohoho spicy

**victory screech**

tell me how i knew

**crunchwrap supreme**

did you really now….

**jared, 19**

hindsight is 20/20 vic

**victory screech**

im telling yall, i had a feeling when lucas first introduced him

there's no way a guy who willingly wears a fedora in public aint a freak

**lucas my boy**

SIJGDBKXVCL

**jared, 19**

OOP

**crunchwrap supreme**

well damn

lucas didn't even deny it lmfaooo

**lucas my boy**

yeah vics right

his "stroke game," as brendan likes to call it, is immaculate

**jared, 19**

RPIOGESFDKLXBJV

**victory screech**

LMFAOOOOOO

_crunchwrap supreme set lucas's nickname to lucas my immaculate boy._

**lucas my immaculate boy**

ToT brendan why

**crunchwrap supreme**

you know i had to do it

**victory screech**

i fucking knew it!

**jared, 19**

damn riley you go you king

**crunchwrap supreme**

i still can't believe i was right about koga being a dilf tho

run me my check!

**lucas my immaculate boy**

rjfdklvxc

honestly at first i didn't believe brendan

i thought he was just projecting onto koga since he's an attractive, older man

but after meeting riley

anythings possible now

**jared, 19**

efjzlk;vxjc

again, DAMN riley

**victory screech**

i gotta admit, brendan's p good at finding these types of ppl

its like some kind of horny radar

**crunchwrap supreme**

ok did you HAVE to say it like that

**victory screech**

yes sir

**lucas my immaculate boy**

im still embarrassed but it felt good saying that!

**jared, 19**

why are you saying it like youre confessing your sins lmfaoo

**crunchwrap supreme**

this chat will never judge your sexcapades lucas

youre safe here bro

**lucas my immaculate boy**

thanks lol

but still, what i have is nothing compared to what ethan told us

**victory screech**

ikr

this is like some novel type shit

**jared, 19**

oh wait im not done oof

**crunchwrap supreme**

WHAT

THERES NO FUCKING WAY

**victory screech**

and i oop—

**lucas my immaculate boy**

ohohoho

this is getting steamy

**jared, 19**

yeah today was a wild ride

**crunchwrap supreme**

literally

**jared, 19**

SHUT UP BRENDAN IOREGSFDX

**crunchwrap supreme**

I HAD TO

**victory screech**

DONT TELL ME THIS HAPPENED THE WHOLE DAY….

**jared, 19**

…

**lucas my immaculate boy**

ethan?

**jared, 19**

segjdxbkcv ok before you jump to conclusions

lemme say the whole thing! its all gonna make sense i promise

**crunchwrap supreme**

damn ethan you horny bitch

youre so fucking inspirational you know that

* * *

Ethan accidentally bites his tongue when he exits the bathroom, met with the widely grinning face of Will.

"Hey," Ethan says, trying to come off as casual, like he wasn't fingering himself in an attempt to clean his own ass just moments prior.

"Hey there," Will replies, his lips quirked slyly. Due to Will's tendency to wear domino masks (he can't remember a time when Will _wasn't_ wearing one), Ethan can't discern where his eyes are looking, but the sense of being intensely scrutinized is all the same. "Whatcha doing?"

Ethan wills his heart to relax as he looks into the white lens of Will's mask. "Going back to work?"

He wants to bury his head in the cement—why did he say it like he wasn't sure?! With how Will's smirk widens, Ethan's sure the man caught onto the slip-up.

"So, you had a potty break?" Will asks crudely.

Ethan's brow crinkles in distaste. "Yes, that's why I'm leaving the bathroom."

"And that's all you did in there?"

"Yes," Ethan huffs, pouting. Of all the things that happened today, getting interrogated was not something he expected.

Will's smirk is downright malicious as he stalks closer, forcing Ethan's back against the wall. "It's not good to lie, Ethan," he purrs, his hand caressing the reddened streaks littering Ethan's neck.

 _Shit,_ Ethan thinks. _How in the world did I forget about that?!_ He wants to chalk it up to Will's sudden appearance frightening him, but the excuse rings hollow even to himself.

Will leers up at Ethan with a toothy grin, his countenance forcing the few inches of height Ethan has on him to be considered worthless. He fits himself into the space between Ethan's parted thighs, his hand curving over Ethan's hip.

"You're a naughty boy, Ethan," Will says, his heated breath wafting over Ethan's chin, Ethan barely managing to repress a shiver from that husky voice.

"Did you—" Ethan gulps, blushing, his lips trembling as embarrassment rules over, rendering him unable to finish his sentence.

"I didn't see," Will finishes for him, his teeth glinting behind his parted lips. "But I had an idea."

He cups Ethan's chin, his thumb pressing into Ethan's bottom lip. "It was certainly strange that when I entered this fine establishment, I noticed that my lovely receptionist was missing. Here I thought you were taking a day off, so I decided to leave after a quick trip to the bathroom."

His index and middle fingers abruptly slip in between Ethan's lips, muffling Ethan's gasp. "Someone was in there, but of course that didn't bother me. So imagine my surprise when I heard a rather _interesting_ noise right as I was about to leave."

"I decided to wait outside to confirm my suspicions—" He presses his fingers in a fraction deeper, the pads touching Ethan's tongue, almost making Ethan gag from the forceful intrusion. "—and now here we are."

Ethan blushes when Will curtly pulls away, his fingers withdrawing with a resounding smack. He watches Will, motionless, heat diffusing in his abdomen as Will regards his soaked fingers with a touch of disdain.

"I wonder…" He licks a fingertip, his grin salacious. "Do you normally let other people get their way like this?"

"N-No!" Ethan denies, though it sounds unsure even to himself. Will's rather demeaning words cut deep, and yet he can't help the way his skin prickles at the harsh edge of Will's tone.

His musings are interrupted when Will's bare hand ghosts across the marks of his neck in fleeting touches, fingertips addressing the bruises in a way one would regard touching priceless artifacts.

"Oh my," Will says, grinning, his fingers honing in on a rather prominent hickey stationed high on Ethan's neck. "This person did quite the number on you."

"P-People," Ethan corrects, unbidden. He almost gulps in fear when Will's grin drops for a split second, and Ethan swears Will looks hostile, but it's immediately replaced by a predatory smirk.

"Oho." Will forcefully grabs Ethan's chin, his hand frighteningly cool on Ethan's burning skin. "You're quite the slut, aren't you?"

Ethan jolts at the insult, his spine straightening as heat drops to his groin. _Fuck._ "No—"

Will clicks his tongue at him, cooing, "Now, now, no need to get so defensive. It's not rude if it's applicable, right?"

Just to rub salt in the wound, Will makes Ethan's head nod, his tone mocking when he says, "Yes, Will, you're absolutely correct."

Ethan flushes, the flame of humiliation scorching his skin in hot flashes, his hands flattening on the wall behind his back to stifle their tremor. "Wait, that's not true!"

"Oh yeah?" Will asks, pressing himself squarely against Ethan's body. He smirks when his pelvis makes contact with the rising tent in Ethan's shorts. "If you hate it, you would have pushed me away already. Hell, you can even curse me out and I would have laughed it off, act like nothing happened."

He brings his face closer to Ethan's neck, his breath hot on the trembling skin. "Yet we're still here, because you know deep down that I'm right, and you want to see where this goes, don't you?"

Ethan shudders, biting his lip. The worst part is that he can't even deny it—Will was always like that, coming and going as he pleases, as decisive as a whirlwind.

Ethan had always been intrigued by him, having asked Will once why he bothered signing up for a gym when he doesn't bother to work out. It was one of the few times Will hadn't answered in riddles, claiming he only did it so that his friend would be happy and lay off his back.

Of course, he had only agreed to sign up and made no promise to use the facility for its intended purpose, asserting that his money should be good enough. He had winked at Ethan then, cheekily saying that even if he didn't work out, getting to see Ethan's pretty face was worth the trip.

Ethan blushes at the memory, wondering how he ever got blindsided by Will's enigmatic whims. From the little he knows of Will, at least today confirmed one thing: This guy is really such an unrepentant pervert.

Will pats Ethan's cheek, disrupting Ethan's musings. "Come now, I asked you a question, didn't I? I would like an answer."

"Who in their right mind would answer that truthfully?" Ethan huffs, pouting. He extracts Will's hands off his body, wily stepping out and flipping their positions. He smiles at Will's noise of surprise, bending down to kiss Will's parted lips.

He doesn't give Will a chance to reciprocate before he's sinking down to his knees, his hands slowly caressing Will's abdomen as he descends.

"Well, this is not what I planned," Will starts as he gathers his bearings, his hands sitting atop Ethan's head as he watches Ethan pull down his pants. "But, I have no problem with it."

Ethan snorts, settling more comfortably on his knees as he drags down Will's purple boxers, his face level with a hard cock. "You better not; I could get fired for this, you know?"

Will smirks, and though his eyes are hidden behind the mask forever present on his face, Ethan knows they're smug as hell. "Somehow I get the feeling that you didn't say that to the other ones who took you."

Ethan blushes, briefly wondering whether Will is psychic, or has some affiliation with telepathy. He frowns when Will sends him another infuriatingly smug smirk, his hair grabbed as Will takes ahold of his cock and taps the head against Ethan's red lips.

"Now, let's get that pretty mouth to work, yeah?"

Ethan huffs, his breath wafting over the leaking tip. His tongue peeks out of his lips, licking the head with hesitant movements. The taste of salt bursts on his tongue, not entirely unpleasant. Ethan's motions gain momentum when Will's breath hitches, obviously excited.

He seals his puffy lips tightly around the tip, sucking at it hard, the weight sitting heavy and pleasantly on his tongue. Will groans, his fingers clasping Ethan's dark hair in a vicious grip. With both hands on either side of Ethan's head, he slowly moves his hips, watching in rapt fascination how his thick cock starts to disappear into the heat of Ethan's mouth.

Ethan startles when Will moves, his jaw beginning to tense as Will's cock steadily invades his mouth, coating the shaft with saliva as the head hits the back of his throat. He unintentionally swallows around it, his heart fluttering with pride as Will moans from the stimulation.

Heat races down to his groin as Will starts rolling his hips, his head held in place as Will roughly exploits his mouth. Ethan's skin prickles from the humiliation, yet his traitorous body found it arousing all the same, his own cock stirring in the confines of his tight shorts as Will's cock slides in and out of his mouth, bitter fluid spilling onto his tongue with each thrust.

Ethan lets Will set the pace, one hand coming up to fondle Will's balls as the other delves into his shorts to palm at the tent forming in his underwear. He whines when he touches himself, his chest canting forward as he laves at Will's cock, his clammy fingers clumsily handling Will's balls.

" _Haaah,_ should've known you'd be good at this," Will says in between his pants, his eyes never straying away from the perverted scene in front of him, greedily taking in the flush of Ethan's cheeks, his lips red and wet around Will's cock, tears collecting at the corners of Ethan's pretty eyes as Will abuses his throat.

Ethan moans at his words, probably wanting to refute, but Will merely thrusts into Ethan's hot mouth, a wicked grin on his face when Ethan flinches from the sudden movement. He purrs in faux sympathy, his thumb wiping away the tears beading at Ethan's eyes as he stuffs Ethan's mouth, a part of him wishing to see the poor man choke.

The distinct tightening of his balls signals his approaching climax, an almost painful heat searing through his pelvis. Will stills his hips, using his hands to guide Ethan's mouth instead. Catching the hint, Ethan plants one hand on the floor to steady himself, his other hand still palming his aching cock as he bobs his head on Will's shaft.

"There you go," Will coos, petting Ethan's hair as Ethan's mouth works on his cock, drool spilling down his chin as he hastens his pace. "Such a good boy."

Ethan moans, his heart jumping at the praise, inciting him to take Will in deeper, his jaw aching as the girth stretches his mouth. He feels Will shudder, relaxing his mouth as Will's cock twitches atop his tongue, hot fluid bursting down his throat when Will climaxes. The fingers in his hair fix him in place, ensuring that Ethan swallows every single drop. Once satisfied, Will relinquishes his hold, his grin easygoing as he regards Ethan's bright pink face.

"Missed a spot," he says, cheeky, his thumb swiping at the corner of Ethan's lips, collecting the drops that leaked out. He then presses his thumb into the seam of Ethan's lips, coaxing him to open up. He smiles in glee when Ethan reluctantly takes his thumb into his mouth, his cheeks painted a vivid red as he sucks the offered digit clean.

"Good boy," Will says, patting Ethan's head like one would praise a child. Ethan huffs, batting away Will's hand as he stands up to his full height.

"Are we done here?" Ethan asks, face burning from mortification. He doesn't know what's worse: The fact that he allowed Will to goad him, or the fact that he had _enjoyed_ it—immensely, too, if his raging hard-on was any indication.

"Not yet," Will says, gesturing at Ethan's crotch. "You haven't relieved yourself."

Ethan blushes, his hands uselessly covering his shame. "I-It's fine."

Will wordlessly crowds him against the wall, one hand planted firmly beside his shoulder as the other caresses his stomach. "But good boys deserve a reward, don't they?"

Ethan firmly punts the voice in him that screams, _Yes, they do!_ "Really, it's okay—"

He squeaks when Will roughly fondles him through his shorts, back arching as pleasure races up his spine. He trembles like a leaf as Will palms him, and his knees would have given out had Will not stationed himself in between his legs.

"Are you sure?" Will asks, the lens of his mask glinting under the light. "Because from what I see, it looks like your body is telling me otherwise."

Ethan doesn't resist when Will unzips his shorts, freeing his erection. He hisses when the cold air hits his heated flesh, the head an angry red, leaking with white.

"Cute," Will whispers, wrapping his pale hand around Ethan's shaft. He buries his face in Ethan's neck, deeply inhaling his scent as he pumps Ethan's cock.

Ethan whimpers at the weight of teeth on his pulse, a wet tongue lapping at the sweat staining his quivering flesh. He mewls as Will sucks at his skin, hard enough to leave a mark.

Will nips along Ethan's neck down to his collar, pulling aside Ethan's shirt to bite his clavicle. Ethan gasps as he's bitten, the hand on his cock moving faster, the slickness of Will's sweat making each stroke slippery. He holds onto Will's shoulders as Will lowers his head to his chest, lifting Ethan's shirt to bite a hard, pink nipple.

Ethan squeals, his hips canting forward as his sore nipple is teased by Will's teeth, plucking at it with fervor. Will seals his lips around the bud, sucking it into his hot mouth with zeal. Trembles wrack Ethan's body at the stimulation, ecstasy pooling in his gut as Will works his cock, suckling at the other nipple.

It only takes a few more strokes before Ethan spills into Will's hand, his pent-up energy sizzling out as he shudders from release. Normally, he'd be ashamed to have finished so quickly, but with what's happened to him today, he surmises that this should be an exception.

Will milks his orgasm, cooing at him, his hand utterly soaked in Ethan's climax. He pulls away after one last bite to Ethan's nipple, smirking in that self-satisfied way of his.

"Sorry," Ethan mutters, gesturing at Will's dirtied hand when the man throws him a confused look.

"Oh, it's no worry." Will laughs, high and bright, producing a tissue from his pocket to clean his hand, then chucking it into a nearby trash can. "I'll just think of it as a way of having a piece of you with me wherever I go."

"…Pervert," Ethan mumbles, hurriedly tucking himself back into his shorts, letting his shirt fall loose around his hips.

"You were good," Will says, sidling up to Ethan and pressing a kiss on his burning cheek. "Probably the best I've had in a while."

Ethan blushes in spite of himself, preening under the compliment. "Y-You too…"

Will raises an eyebrow, grinning. "Yeah? I was the best for you too?"

Ethan pretends to think about it. "Well, maybe not to that extent."

"Jerk," Will remarks, laughing. "Whatever, I got what I wanted, so I'm happy."

He gives Ethan a quick kiss on the lips, his hand snaking behind Ethan's back to deliver a resounding smack to Ethan's ass. He grins maniacally at Ethan's cry, dashing away before Ethan could pelt him in righteous fury.

"See ya around, babe!" he exclaims, blowing Ethan a kiss with his hand before he's off, disappearing like a faded memory.

Ethan's face burns at the pet name, grumbling to himself as he walks over to the reception desk. He absently wonders if he should risk getting fired so that he can permanently blacklist Will from the gym.

* * *

you just blow in from stupid town?

8:24 PM

**victory screech**

the clown…

**jared, 19**

oifdjbvkgfbj

VIC NO

**crunchwrap supreme**

LMFAOOOO

**lucas my immaculate boy**

yeah vic, don't be mean

he's clearly a jester

**crunchwrap supreme**

ERGFDJXKVC

**jared, 19**

LUCAS NOOO

**victory screech**

youre making some points bro

jester it is

**jared, 19**

why do i even try

**crunchwrap supreme**

im sorry ethan but this whole time

i kept thinking about that meme

imagine youre having sex with a magician and he cums inside but there's nothing there and he says "sike check your ear"

**victory screech**

IREGJDFOVCJ

**jared, 19**

HES NOT A MAGICIAN

**victory screech**

then what's up with the mask!

its a lil suspicious if you ask me

**jared, 19**

nobody asked you!

**lucas my immaculate boy**

he does raise a point tho

i can't think of any other reason as to why someone would wear an eye mask

**jared, 19**

really? no other reason?

**crunchwrap supreme**

look man

its either he's a clown/jester/magician or some strange fusion of all 3

or he has some aesthetic he's gotta maintain

or he's a serial killer

**jared, 19**

have you considered maybe he just has a bad fashion sense

**victory screech**

and i oop—

**crunchwrap supreme**

well damn you said it not me

**jared, 19**

y'all so annoying…

**crunchwrap supreme**

mad cuz a clown unlocked your humiliation kink huh?

**lucas my immaculate boy**

reosgijdfxkvc

**jared, 19**

EYE—

**victory screech**

damn ethan, youre HORNY horny

**jared, 19**

all i do is breathe…

**victory screech**

am i wrong? when youre literally fucking around

**crunchwrap supreme**

we're not judging you man

i think its very valid

live your hoe dreams!

**lucas my immaculate boy**

actually im really happy

ethan has been raving about these guys for MONTHS

**jared, 19**

EYE— x2

have i really…

**victory screech**

yeah you talk about your customers a lot here

like the fact that i can recognize them and make nicknames for them means a lot

**lucas my immaculate boy**

^^ vic has shitty memory too

**victory screech**

alright damn you didn't have to throw me under the bus like that mate

**lucas my immaculate boy**

u3u sowwy

**jared, 19**

wow i actually had no idea

sorry if it was annoying :'(

**crunchwrap supreme**

nah youre good

watching you gay panic makes me feel infinitely better about my own lacking love life

**jared, 19**

-_- ihy

**crunchwrap supreme**

no you don't! ;3c

**victory screech**

why would we get mad at you for getting laid

also mood brendan

**lucas my immaculate boy**

^^^ its what you deserve

**jared, 19**

egsroijdfx

thanks you horny bastards

**lucas my immaculate boy**

speaking of that

i never really would have assumed any of these guys to be such closeted perverts

**victory screech**

nah i always suspected will

he just exudes that chaotic horny energy

**crunchwrap supreme**

yeah ikr, that clown get up is practically a neon sign

**jared, 19**

what kinda deductive reasoning is this…

**lucas my immaculate boy**

well, maybe they're right

cuz both me and you had no clue

sorry i keep laughing at the clown thing

**jared, 19**

LUCAS NO….

but yeah i see your point

**victory screech**

its cuz you know we're right lucas!

but doesn't will flirt with you? like all the time

i thought he was making it pretty obvious

**crunchwrap supreme**

now that im thinking about it

don't they ALL flirt with you? in one way or another

**jared, 19**

yeah but its like minor stuff you know? stuff that i would say to you guys all the time

like calling you guys babe and pretty and whatnot

i just thought it meant they saw me as a close friend

**crunchwrap supreme**

hmmm thats true

**jared, 19**

i mean NOW i know better esrigdojfcv

**victory screech**

oisjdbfxclkv

im sorry its just

ethan, when they were flirting with him before: haha they're really friendly

ethan, after they all literally fuck him: whoops guess not

**lucas my immaculate boy**

rigdjfxbckv

period…

**crunchwrap supreme**

SCREAMING

**jared, 19**

vic pls remove that foot off my neck

**victory screech**

im sorry man, rip to your asshole tho

**jared, 19**

VIC LET ME BREATHE EGOFDJKBCV

**crunchwrap supreme**

oh nah now my dad asking me why im laughing my ass off

vic this is your fault

**victory screech**

sowwy :v

**jared, 19**

im being bullied

**lucas my immaculate boy**

don't you like that tho?

**victory screech**

LMFAOOO NICE ONE

**crunchwrap supreme**

EIGJDFCVJ

PLS STOP IM GONNA GET A STOMACHACHE

**jared, 19**

…

when will god end my suffering

**lucas my immaculate boy**

ily ethan uwu

**jared, 19**

no more uwus! youre an evil boy!

now i don't feel like telling you guys the rest of the story U_U

**victory screech**

PAUSE

**crunchwrap supreme**

THERES MORE?

**jared, 19**

yeah?

**crunchwrap supreme**

oh you ARE a slut

**jared, 19**

when i say ihy…

**victory screech**

ethan what kinda juice do you have man

you got these guys thirsty

**crunchwrap supreme**

IM TELLING YOU ITS THE ASS

**jared, 19**

im gonna explain!

ToT and stop talking about my ass!

* * *

Ethan groans in defeat when the computer AI triumphs over him in yet another match of solitaire, slumping back in the chair with a frown. He's grateful that Blackthorn Gym seems to be the only place in the city that would allow an employee to slack off as much as he did. (He steadfastly ignores the fact that today he did _more_ than just slack off, but his boss didn't need to know that.)

He glances at the time situated at the corner of the screen: 4:00 PM. Only one more hour until he could finally go home and rest his sore body. Maybe he'll text his friends, try to make sense of the day he's had, ask them if this was all some crazy fever dream.

He sighs, rolling his neck, his muscles tense from maintaining a slouched position for a better half of the day. He hisses lightly when his neck stings a bit, his movement probably agitating the marks littering his sensitive skin. If there's one thing he's learned to be grateful for, it's the fact that he gets to sit in a chair during his work day. He doesn't even want to think about how he would have survived in an environment where he was constantly on his feet while his hips and backside ached like he'd been run over by a car.

He takes out his phone, opening the front camera and angles it towards his neck. He winces, tracing the darkened spots with his fingers.

He jumps in his seat when the automatic door whisks open, bringing in the cool afternoon air. Ethan almost drops his phone in his haste to place it on the desk in front of him, his hands quickly curling around his neck in an attempt to cover up the mottled skin. He's not sure if he's successful, but he has no time to check when Morty's frame enters his view.

"Hey," Morty greets, his handsome face sporting an easygoing grin. Blond hair spills from his headband, tousled and silky. "I know it's late, but I was really busy today. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Ethan says, internally cursing his luck. Right when he's so close to the finish line, the goal post is forcibly removed from its position and chucked a few hundred miles. He's sure there's some deity up there in the clouds, laughing at his misfortune.

"That's good." Morty grins, his sharp canines peeking from under his upper lip; Ethan instinctively tightens his hands around his neck, his thighs painfully smushed together. "I promise it won't take long."

He waves, his smile serene as he pockets his hands and strides over to the door leading to the gym. Once he's gone, Ethan heaves a long sigh, his hands falling from his neck to clutch at the desk. Ethan's not sure if he actually covered himself well or if Morty remained quiet to be polite, but either way, he'll take what he can get.

It's when he loses for the umpteenth time in his match of solitaire does Ethan hear Morty calling for him, his voice muffled through the walls.

"What's up?" Ethan pokes his head in, his body leaning on the door. Morty is sitting on a bench, eyes trained on the dumbbell rack.

"Yo, Ethan." Morty gestures him closer, pointing at a spot on the rack. "Could you have a look? I heard a sound from somewhere here, so I thought it might be that the rack is breaking."

"Yeah, sure," Ethan says, inaudibly gulping down the trepidation crawling up his throat. He can't even remember the last time someone has actually asked him to come in and take a look at the equipment. He wasn't trained for this—hell, Lance hadn't trained him for anything!

He bends at his hip, his hands on the cool metal as he takes a cursory look over the rack. He startles when a hand touches his nape, curling around the black hair nestled there.

"You know," Morty's husky voice rings out, cutting through the still air. "I was wondering why you were hiding this so stubbornly."

Ethan swears the temperature in the room drops, yet his hands go clammy. "What do you mean?"

Morty chuckles, a rich, low sound that sets desire alight deep in Ethan's gut. "C'mon now, Ethan, we both know you're more than just a pretty face. It's a disservice to yourself to play dumb like this."

Ethan sighs, drawing up to his full height, Morty's hand withdrawing from his neck. He faces Morty with drooped shoulders, his lips downturned. "…Are you mad?"

Morty's brow furrows, his hands on his hips. "Why would I be mad?"

"I…" Ethan wrings his hands, his feet shifting in place. "I don't know…I thought it would be shameful…"

"Did everyone else think it was shameful?" Morty asks, his expression schooled into a neutral expression.

Ethan's eyes widen, his cheeks heating up. "…How did you know it was more than one person?"

"I had a feeling," Morty answers, enigmatic as ever. "But you didn't answer the question: Were they ashamed? Or disappointed?"

Ethan frowns, deliberative. "No, they weren't—well, I _think_ they weren't."

"See?" Morty smiles patiently. "Then I'm no different. I have no right to judge what you do in your private time."

Then his face morphs into a suggestive smirk, one that makes warning bells ring in Ethan's mind. "Of course, I am intrigued that you're willing to do these activities in your workplace; I never considered you the type, if I'm being frank."

Ethan's face goes crimson, sputtering, "N-No, that's not it!"

"It's not?" Morty tilts his head, his chin in his hand as he hums thoughtfully. His gaze is hard, his plum-colored eyes icy. "So, you let them do that to you? You had no say in it at all?"

Morty smirks at Ethan's flustered expression, who shakes his head furiously in denial. "It's one or the other, Ethan, but I have a feeling I know already."

He crowds Ethan against the wall, planting his hand beside Ethan's head. "Since it seems everyone has done it already, I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask."

Ethan feels dizzy, desire bubbling up in his gut, fierce as it is eager. The embarrassment of getting caught is overwhelmed by the urgent need to have Morty touching him, claiming him just like everyone else had.

"Yes," Ethan whispers, licking his hips, his eyes darkening when Morty's eyes follow the movement. "My answer is yes."

Morty smiles, surging forward to capture Ethan's lips in a long kiss. Ethan moans, sagging into Morty's embrace as hands drape over his waist and hips. He grabs onto Morty's forearms, pushing himself up a bit on his toes to accommodate for the height difference.

Morty laughs after he pulls away, his thumb swiping the pout of Ethan's bottom lip. "Cute."

Ethan grumbles, pulling Morty down by the collar of his shirt to bite his lips in retaliation. Morty makes a noise of surprise, the widening of his eyes making Ethan giggle.

"Feisty…" Morty says, touching his bruised lip. He smirks, his eyes alight with mirth. "Not that I don't like it."

"You talk a lot," Ethan quips, his petal pink lips curling with mischief. "Don't tell me you're all bark and no bite?"

Morty chuckles, his gravely voice sending shivers down Ethan's spine. "Oh, you're a naughty one, aren't you? What happened to the blushing virgin from before?"

As if on cue, Ethan's cheeks burn bright red, but he sails on nonetheless. "It's because you're taking so long—everyone else already had me in the time you're wasting teasing me."

"Really now?" Morty asks, his eyes darkening, his gaze obscured by his blond fringe. "Guess I better step up."

He pulls Ethan to the bench, bending him over the glinting steel. Ethan squeaks as he's manhandled, his hands clamoring for the edge of the bench as his knees find purchase on the floor, his back arched in a slight bow. He blushes when Morty adjusts his hips, making his butt stick out more.

Morty drapes himself over Ethan's back, his hands planting themselves beside Ethan's. Before Ethan could marvel at the size difference, Morty's full weight settles on his back, a wisp of breath tickling the outer shell of his ear.

"How about this? Good enough for you?" Morty asks, his tone taunting, yet laced with an undercurrent of concern—probably his way of asking whether Ethan found the position comfortable.

Ethan wiggles his hips in reply, grinning when Morty sucks in a breath as Ethan's backside brushes against his crotch. "Perfect."

Morty chuckles, his heated breath pleasant to Ethan's ears. "Were you always this much of a brat?" he asks, his large hands sneaking under Ethan's loose shirt and skirting up his stomach to his chest.

He bites Ethan's ear when no answer comes forth, his fingers splaying across Ethan's ribs. "Well?"

"Don't tease." Ethan moans, his nails scratching steel as he pushes his hips back.

Morty fastens his teeth on Ethan's ear again, laving the broad of his tongue against the cartilage as his hands seek Ethan's nipples, rolling the peaked buds between the pads of fingers. He feels Ethan startle under his weight, the swell of Ethan's rear brushing against his pants as he mercilessly teases Ethan's nipples.

Morty trails his tongue past the skin behind Ethan's ear down to the juncture of his neck, tasting the salt dwelling on the curve of skin before sinking his teeth into the pale throat. A cry escapes Ethan as Morty's canines dig into his neck with a force hard enough Ethan fears it might draw blood.

The fingers on his chest continue to pluck his sore nipples, making Ethan mewl from the oversensitivity. Pleasure rips down his skin like an electric current, setting his nerves alight with each tug of his nubs. Ethan shoves his hand down his body, unabashedly palming himself through his shorts as Morty switches to mark another patch of skin. With how thoroughly Morty licks and bites at his neck, Ethan's sure there's no longer any unblemished skin there, only a ring of splotches that brand his skin like a sign.

As Morty's tongue soothes the stinging skin, he glides his large hand down Ethan's stomach, unzipping Ethan's shorts while his other hand continues to toy with Ethan's nipple.

Ethan mewls when his shorts and underwear are pulled down to his feet, his back arching into Morty's chest when the cold steel hits his exposed erection. Morty reaches down to discard the apparel stuck around Ethan's ankles, leaving Ethan's bottom completely exposed.

His warm palms soothingly caress Ethan's thighs, marveling at the soft texture of the tights. He pinches the skin above the hem, grinning when Ethan jolts and glares at him over his shoulder. He winks, his hands trailing up the back of Ethan's thighs to grab two handfuls of Ethan's rear, squeezing the soft flesh in between his greedy fingers.

Ethan whines, his hips bucking forward as Morty kneads his ass. He digs his nails into the bench, his chest flush with the surface, letting himself succumb to Morty's ministrations, sighs and pants spilling from his parted lips as Morty grabs and squeezes and fondles the plush of his rear.

" _Ah_ —!" Ethan cries when a large palm smacks hard against his ass, the skin jiggling from the force. A heavy blush stains his cheeks when Morty does it again, chuckling when he squeals.

"Well, would you look at that," Morty drawls, his fingers tapping a staccato on the swell of Ethan's ass. "What a nice color it became…It almost matches your shirt."

"Morty," Ethan whines, elongating the last syllable, "don't tease!"

"All right, love," Morty says, giving Ethan's pert ass a firm pat. "Since you're so enthusiastic about it, I won't delay you any longer."

Keeping one large palm on Ethan's lower back, Morty lowers his own pants and frees his erection, a hiss leaving his clenched teeth when the cool air hits the heated flesh. He wraps a hand around the thick girth, smearing his own fluid across the shaft, each languid stroke lubricating him.

He hums when an idea strikes him; he shifts forward on his knees so that the head of his cock taps Ethan's hole, the action flustering Ethan further.

"You should see this, Ethan." Morty swipes his thumb across his dribbling tip, white blotting his skin. "You had all those people and yet you're still clenching around nothing, like you're waiting for someone to come fill you up."

Ethan moans, shaking his head, his hair flying wildly. He yelps when Morty smacks his ass, undoubtedly leaving a handprint, his skin stinging from the force.

"Don't lie," Morty says, his voice as deep as a trench. "You can't withhold your excitement, can you? Poor kid, I'll help you out."

He parts the cheeks of Ethan's ass with his thumbs, exposing the fluttering hole to his ravenous gaze. Holding himself with one hand, he guides the blunt head of his cock to Ethan's rim. He almost shudders from the minute contact, steadily shifting forward, each inch burrowing deeper into Ethan's velvety walls until he bottoms out with a pleasant sigh.

Ethan shudders when Morty fills him to the brim, his skin burning where Morty's hips are pressed tightly to his rear. He inhales shakily, trying to relax, only to find—much to his embarrassment—that his body is already acclimating to the intrusion. His cheeks warm at the realization, his heart pounding a heavy rhythm in his chest.

"You good?" Morty asks with a pat to Ethan's back.

"Y-Yeah," Ethan manages to croak despite the lump forming in his throat, his body thrumming with anticipation. He doesn't have to wait long before Morty's moving, his hips rolling in circular motions as he drives his cock into Ethan's waiting hole.

Ethan mewls from the sensation, the glamor of being filled not once ebbing despite being penetrated for the third time that day. His fingers scramble against the bench, his back bowing as Morty ups his pace, steadily pounding into him. The slap of Morty's hips against Ethan's ass is indecent, and yet it stokes the carnal flames starting under Ethan's skin, threatening to consume him whole.

He has to stifle his whine of disappointment when Morty pulls away, his cock dragging against his pulsing walls until the tip remains embedded in the heat, only to yelp when Morty rams back in, filling him to the hilt. Morty groans lowly as Ethan's walls immediately clamp down on him, as if begging Morty to remain there.

"God, you feel so good." Morty breathes out in between his stuttered pants, placing a hand on Ethan's lower back as leverage as he smacks his hips against Ethan's ass, his cock driving deeper into Ethan's hot walls with each thrust.

Ethan can only helplessly moan in response, reduced to a whimpering mess as Morty mercilessly pounds into him, the head of his thick cock piercing him as easily as a knife cutting through string. With the position forcing Ethan's chest to lie parallel to the bench's surface, Ethan can't help but mewl as each thrust pushes him into the steel, his hard nipples poking through his shirt and rubbing against the surface.

He feels Morty shift behind him, adjusting his position as his knees are further pried apart, his thighs straining under the pressure. He has to bite his fingers to stifle his cry when the new angle has Morty ramming even deeper, stabbing against the spot in him and nearly driving Ethan to delirium.

Morty's name falls off his lips in a frenzied chant, Ethan torn between moaning from the ecstasy or telling Morty how good it feels. In the end, he ends up sobbing in pleasure, his face buried in his arms as Morty twists a hand around his body to jerk him off.

Ethan startles, his back arching, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks as pleasure races down his spine. He shivers at Morty's low growl, weakly thrusting against Morty's large hand as it pumps his shaft, the movements as furious as the way Morty pummels his cock into him.

With a low moan, Ethan spills into the circle of Morty's fingers, his vision flashing white behind his closed eyelids, slumping onto the bench a moment after as the pleasure fizzes out. He whines weakly as Morty's hard cock still pulses inside him, twitching, a heavy reminder that Morty hadn't finished yet.

Bracing himself against the bench, Ethan pushes back, his body unconsciously squeezing around Morty's shaft. Morty moans, his back folding under the pressure as heat slices through his pelvis, his cock convulsing as it pumps thick ropes of white deep into Ethan's hole.

Ethan moans as he's filled, his heart thrumming with shameful pleasure, feeling ridiculously whole. Morty finally pulls out, and Ethan's entire body almost crumples into the bench if not for Morty holding onto him with his clean hand, gently taking him by the waist so that he's kneeling on the floor.

Ethan watches in a daze as Morty produces a tissue from his pocket, primly removing evidence of Ethan's climax from his knuckles. He neatly tucks himself into his underwear, pulling up his pants afterwards.

"Look at you," Morty says, his voice a purr as he cups Ethan's red cheek, marveling at Ethan's fucked-out expression. "So pretty."

Ethan blushes when the words finally register in his haze, his brain lagging behind after being overwhelmed by sheer bliss. He looks away, unable to handle the brunt of Morty's smiling, handsome face, which only makes Morty chuckle.

He cleans up Ethan in silence, smirking when Ethan stutters as he wipes the tissue across Ethan's fluttering hole. Ethan feels wetness oozing out of his rim, and he promptly wants to chuck himself off the nearest rooftop.

A part of Ethan wonders, despite cleaning it as thoroughly as he could, just how much cum has been deposited inside him from this day alone. Another part shamelessly whispers to him that fragments of these men will now remain inside him forever, and before Ethan could mentally tell himself off for such a perverted thought, Morty thankfully speaks up, breaking him away from his treacherous pondering.

"This was fun," Morty says, pulling Ethan to his feet. "I hope I wasn't too rough on you."

"It's fine, it was great, actually—" Ethan cuts himself off with a squeak, his face blooming with red, his hands flailing. He almost jumps a foot into the air when Morty tugs him into a rough kiss.

He moans as Morty gently pries his lips open, their tongues entangling in a lazy embrace. Morty pulls away with one last peck to Ethan's lips. "I'm glad to hear that. I wish I could take you for myself, but a promise is a promise."

Morty looks at him intently, his eyes swimming with a mysterious emotion when he cups Ethan's cheek. "See you around, yeah?"

"Of course," Ethan says, beaming up at Morty. In a last minute decision, he pushes himself up on his tiptoes, kissing the corner of Morty's mouth. "See you around."

Morty snorts, his lips curling in a rueful smile as he bids Ethan his farewells. Now left alone, Ethan shakily sits down on the bench, fisting his shirt in a tight grip in an attempt to calm down his erratic heart. However, his body protests when he sits, pinpricks of pain shooting up his spine, soreness ravaging his backside like a plague.

A glance at his phone screen tells him it's near closing time, which prompted the question: How the hell is he going to get home in this state?

* * *

you just blow in from stupid town?

8:46 PM

**victory screech**

holy shit dude

**jared, 19**

?

**lucas my immaculate boy**

same vic

i am…speechless

**crunchwrap supreme**

ethan i am in awe of your power…

there's literally nothing you can't do

**jared, 19**

what did i do…

**crunchwrap supreme**

what did i do he says

once again i must reiterate that god has his favorites

**lucas my immaculate boy**

^^^ ikr

**jared, 19**

ik lucas aint agreeing to that like he didn't get a boyfriend first out of all of us

**victory screech**

dude, don't you remember

you showed us a pic of morty before

that mf is SEXY

**crunchwrap supreme**

a SNACK

**lucas my immaculate boy**

a full course meal if you will

**jared, 19**

damn y'all thirsty

**victory screech**

says the man who fucked him…

**jared, 19**

iregodjf don't expose me like that

**lucas my immaculate boy**

honestly everyone you mentioned today is insanely attractive

should i be afraid ethan?

**crunchwrap supreme**

ikr

and they all sounded like they wanted to date you too

my man ethan getting a whole harem

**jared, 19**

im not getting a harem!

**victory screech**

then explain this visual novel type shit

**jared, 19**

jfdklcvlfkdxjcv

let me finish! i swear its gonna make sense

**victory screech**

youre not done?

are there any other boy toys we should know about?!

**jared, 19**

NO omg

its all pg from here on out

**crunchwrap supreme**

oh boy

**lucas my immaculate boy**

idk why i feel so nervous

**victory screech**

ikr….the thrilling conclusion

**jared, 19**

trust me, it was quite the shock

* * *

Ethan spends the next ten minutes meticulously poring over the state of the room, making sure that not a single shred of evidence has been left behind. When he finishes his manic rush, he plops down on the bench with a long, suffering sigh, his head cradled in his hands.

He startles when a deep voice cuts through the silence, drawing him out of his stupor.

"Ethan, there you are!" Lance says, approaching him with a wide smile.

"Lance, what's up?" Ethan asks, shooting up to his feet. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was about to close up, but I didn't see you at the reception desk, so I wanted to find you first before I accidentally locked you in here," he says with a chuckle, his warm eyes crinkling at the corners.

Then his handsome face breaks into a sly grin, his earth brown irises swimming with mirth, and Ethan feels his heart rate pick up from the sight. "How come you're in here, though? Decided to give working out a try?"

 _I did get quite the workout, yes,_ Ethan thinks, stamping that notion a second afterwards. Aloud, he says, "Aha, no, no, nothing like that. Anyway, you're closing up, right? I'll get outta your way."

He tries to skirt past Lance, but he's stopped with a gentle touch to his elbow. He turns to Lance with an inquisitive expression, his head cocked a bit to the side.

"Ah, well," Lance starts, letting go of Ethan's arm to rub the nape of his neck, seemingly embarrassed. There's a light pink dusting his cheeks, and it's making Ethan's brain short-circuit. Ethan had always thought of Lance as handsome—with his perfect face and strong jaw and impressive muscles—but this was the first time the word cute crossed his mind. "I wanted to ask if you would like a lift home?"

"Oh, you don't have to!" Ethan's hands flail a bit, his heart racing at the prospect of sitting in Lance's car. With Lance. _Alone._ "I don't want to trouble you…"

"It'd be no trouble at all," Lance says, giving Ethan no room to argue as he ushers him to the exit, shutting the lights off as they leave the workout area.

An unconscious pout curls Ethan's lower lip as he waits for Lance by the entrance, watching Lance lock up his office. Lance approaches him with a smile, shutting off the last of the lights, the small building swiftly enveloped in darkness. As the automatic doors whisk to a close behind them, a cool breeze sweeps by, ruffling their clothes.

"Lance," Ethan says, hugging himself in an attempt to keep warm as they walk towards Lance's shiny black car, its gleam imposing under the starry sky. "It's all right, you don't have to do this…I can take the bus home; you know I don't live that far."

"Nonsense," Lance instantly parries, gesturing Ethan to the passenger side with a wave of his hand.

Ethan thanks him with a shy smile as he awkwardly shuffles inside, though he stills momentarily when a fleeting touch ghosts across the dip of his neck. He's not allowed to dwell on it further when Lance shuts the door for him, saying, "Besides, I'm sure taking the bus home in such a state would be less than ideal."

It takes Ethan less than a second to understand the implication of those sly words, his hands shooting up to cage his neck, his brain a storm as he internally curses at himself for forgetting such a critical detail. "I—I can explain."

He hears Lance chuckle as the man settles into the driver's seat, looking sinfully attractive in his sleeveless black shirt and tight jeans. The light from the nearby streetlamp slants across his knuckles in an array of white rectangles, strong hands curving around the steering wheel.

"As much as I would love to hear it, I'll save you the embarrassment," Lance says enigmatically, revealing nothing else. He starts the car, the engine humming to life, and Ethan sits in silent befuddlement, mulling over his options.

The car takes off down the road, colors of the city meshing into a single blur in Ethan's eyes as he looks out the window. Normally he'd take the opportunity to look around Lance's car, fiddle with the radio, maybe strike conversation, but all he can blurt out is, "Lance, are you mad at me?"

Lance hums, his eyes on the road, the yellow shine of taillights from the cars ahead of them reflecting in the deep brown of his irises. "Why would I be mad?"

"For—" Ethan gulps, his hands damp in his lap. "…not working during store hours?"

Lance erupts into laughter, the sound booming within the confines of his car. Ethan startles, holding onto the belt strap and wondering just how eccentric his boss is. "Under normal circumstances, yes, I would have been disappointed. But since I orchestrated everything, it'd be rather hypocritical of me to feel that way."

Ethan blinks owlishly. "Huh?"

A wave of black drowns them as the car enters a tunnel, lights streaking against the windows. Lance's face is obscured, covered in shadows, when he murmurs, "Of course, I didn't ask them to do all _that._ "

"Lance?" Ethan tilts his head, curiously gazing at the man. "What do you mean?"

They leave the tunnel, moonlight beaming in from above. "Ah, yes," Lance says, after a moment of stillness. "You see, the customers of the gym are my friends, and they're quite besotted with you."

An unbidden giggle bursts out of Ethan, who flushes at Lance's cursory glance. "Sorry, that's just…a strange word to use."

Lance grins, his fingers flexing on the steering wheel. "I suppose so, but it's applicable nonetheless. It didn't escape my notice that, perhaps, you too might have shared their affections."

Ethan's face burns at the implications, studiously staring out the window instead of facing Lance's knowing gaze directly. "W-Well, they're attractive guys, it'd be hard _not_ to. I mean, if you saw someone hot, you'd look at them once in a while too, right?"

"I concede that they are good-looking gentlemen," Lance says, his eyes flitting from Ethan's reflection in the window to straight ahead, a wistful smile on his lips. "Either way, I can't blame them for taking such a fascination with you because I, too, fell for your charm."

It takes a moment for the words to register in his addled brain, a humiliating squawk erupting out of him. "What?!"

Lance chuckles, his warm baritone turning Ethan's insides into mush. "It was quite unexpected. I had originally seen you as an employee and nothing more. Granted, I have functioning eyes, and your beauty had not escaped me when I first saw you, but I had thought nothing of it at the time. It seems a year was enough time for my affections to bloom into what they are now."

"Oh," Ethan says, his tone belying the heavy thumping in his chest. "I-I don't know what to say. I'm so flattered, I mean, you're such a handsome and nice guy, I would have never thought you'd feel that way about me, but, and I hope this doesn't sound rude, we haven't really talked that much, so how can you—"

"It's true we haven't really formed a bond in the past year," Lance smoothly interrupts, his smile patient, looking rather endeared from Ethan's ramblings. "It's funny, really, how I like to think of myself as a determined, unafraid person, and yet here I was, toiling over how to ask you out."

"No way," Ethan says, immediately clamping his mouth shut, his cheeks burning from the unbidden outburst. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that; I'm just…so confused right now."

Lance's brow crinkles, his lips downturned. "My apologies, I know this must be a lot. I hope I'm not coming on too strongly."

"N-Not at all!" Ethan waves his hands, almost knocking his knees into the dashboard as he flails.

"I'm glad," Lance says, his warm smile making Ethan feel goopy inside. "Ah, I almost forgot to explain what I meant earlier. Somehow, one of my friends had found out I was nursing such affections and teased me relentlessly for it. I ended up asking him for advice, and he told me to make a grand gesture for you before asking you out."

Lance hums, his fingers tapping an uneven rhythm on the steering wheel as they wait at a crosswalk. "I wasn't sure of the idea, but I thought, why not? I was surprised when Morty hatched up this plan, telling me to ask you out on your birthday. Make it into a gift."

"Oh, wow," Ethan says, completely stupefied and at a lack of words. Morty had pitched this? He was the friend who told Lance this idea? His heart warms at the prospect, wondering, yearning. "What did he say?"

Lance nods, starting the car again once the light turns green. "Well, he made no effort to hide his affections for you, and he had his suspicions on whether you reciprocated his—and everyone else's—interest. Knowing him, he probably thought of this idea as a way to both fluster you and annoy me."

Ethan blushes, curling further into the passenger seat, his mind running a mile a minute. They all liked him in that way? He wasn't reading too much into it?

Lance continues, oblivious to Ethan's turmoil. "I couldn't believe it when he told me he somehow roped everyone else into his plan. Apparently he told them that they would get the chance to openly flirt with you as an elaborate late-birthday gift for you, and they weren't bothered by the condition that I was the one to ask you out afterwards."

"I-I see," Ethan says, his breath stuttering. His knees feel so shaky all of a sudden. The scenery outside the window morphs into something familiar, and he recognizes it as his neighborhood.

"Ah, here we are," Lance says, the car pulling to a stop near the sidewalk. Ethan can see that the kitchen light is still on—probably his mother waiting for his return.

"So, um." Ethan looks everywhere but Lance, nervously fisting the hem of his shirt. "Where does this leave us?"

"That depends on you," Lance says, his arms on the steering wheel as he faces Ethan directly. "After hearing all that, I wouldn't be upset if you wanted some time to think about it, or if you'd quit. Whatever decision you make is fine with me."

Ethan bites his lip, considering his words. "Do you want me to quit?"

Lance's smile dims a bit, but it's still genuine. "No. I'd love to still have you around."

"I want to try," Ethan says, quietly at first, his confidence building. Louder, he says, "I'd like to go out with you."

His heart races at the wide smile splitting Lance's features. Lance reaches out, his fingers cradling Ethan's palm like it's something precious. "Then, would you do me the honor of coming to dinner with me some time?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Ethan says, curling his fingers around Lance's hand. It's warm.

"It's a deal." Lance squeezes his hand before letting go. Ethan already misses its warmth. "I'll text you?"

"Sure," Ethan says as he unbuckles his seatbelt, exiting the car. He steps back a bit, waving through the window glass. "Good night."

"Have a nice night," Lance says, his handsome face pulled into a wide smile as he starts the engine again.

Ethan doesn't know what possesses him in that moment, but he blows a kiss, giggling at Lance's flustered expression. Lance laughs, winking before he pulls off, the car steadily leaving Ethan's line of sight.

When the car becomes a dot in the distance, Ethan turns and ambles over to his house, giddily opening the door. He almost trips as he fumbles out of his shoes, prancing into the kitchen and surprising his mother with his loud footsteps as he rushes over and pulls her into a back-hug.

"Woah, what's all this?" His mother laughs, her hands clutching at Ethan's arms. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Just appreciate being alive," Ethan says, pulling away.

"Well, that's good to hear. Do you want me to prepare dinner?"

"It's fine. I'll eat later." Ethan dismisses her, already skipping up the stairs and into his bedroom. He pulls out his phone as he jumps onto his bed, opening up the group chat he shared with his friends. Boy, did he have a story to tell them.

* * *

you just blow in from stupid town?

9:01 PM

**jared, 19**

aaaand thats it

**victory screech**

wow

that was

a lot

**crunchwrap supreme**

wait so let me get this straight

**lucas my immaculate boy**

* gay

**crunchwrap supreme**

argjdfvc my bad

so let me get this gay

you had a crush on your boss and also on your customers

and it turns out they also had a crush on you

your boss wanted to ask you out but he was too busy gay panicking

so one of his friends, who also happened to be someone who liked you, thought the perfect way to ask you out was to have hot men fuck you before popping the question

and both him and your boss and everyone else were ok with that plan

**jared, 19**

when you say it like that, it really sounds nuts lol

**victory screech**

its literally a visual novel

**crunchwrap supreme**

EYE would like to be a vn protag too

**lucas my immaculate boy**

damn get you a man who likes you so much he devises a whole plan where other ppl have a chance with his crush first bc he knows you have the hots for them before finally asking you out

**jared, 19**

rioegjdfcjkregiodf

**victory screech**

lucas shut up you already have a man

**jared, 19**

^^^ literally

**crunchwrap supreme**

bitch you have a man too now! don't appropriate single culture -_-

**jared, 19**

gfojdix wait we didn't even have our first date yet—

**crunchwrap supreme**

shut up hoe! look at how much he likes you! you guys are gonna be fucking fine!

**victory screech**

yeah he has a point

ik you worry a lot ethan but give it a chance

**jared, 19**

but what if its too soon :(

what if he finds out he's wasted his time

**lucas my immaculate boy**

aw honey

vic and brendan are right! i can already tell he's gonna treat you well

even if he did everything in such a roundabout way…

the fact that he put so much effort into it just shows how much he cares! it'd be unfair to him to decide for him that he's wasted his time, you know?

**jared, 19**

T~T you guys….

thanks guys <3 i really love y'all you know?

**crunchwrap supreme**

aw babe <3 we love you too

but real talk tho

you'll let us know how he's like in bed right? cuz he gives me the vibes that he's a gentleman in the streets and beast in the sheets

**victory screech**

^^^ i would also like to know

**lucas my immaculate boy**

i would also also like to know

**jared, 19**

nvm i take it back i hate you guys

**  
_._  
**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_extra._ **

Ethan's Birthday Surprise

7:40 PM

**Lance**

So, it has come to my attention that you lot have strayed from the initial plan.

**Will**

proof or it didn't happen

**Lance**

Surely you're joking with me right? Have you seen Ethan? The poor boy has more hickeys than he has neck!

**Will**

oh word? i couldn't see through the mask lol

still weirds me out that you type properly through text

this is why i never message you

**Morty**

lmao

**Lance**

Morty, are you laughing because you're in agreement? Or do you just naturally find everything humorous?

**Morty**

yup

**Lance**

…

I don't even know why I bothered.

**Falkner**

Don't worry about him, Lance.

You know he does this on purpose to annoy people.

**Will**

seriously what is it with y'all and typing in correct grammar and shit

ruins my vibes

**Morty**

speak for yourself bird boy

i find your face an annoyance to my eyes

**Lance**

Will, why are you complaining now? I have been typing like this since the beginning of the group chat, and it's been a few weeks already.

**Will**

its still yucky

**Falkner**

Fuck off, Morty.

**Morty**

don't be mad cuz i had ethan last lolol

**Falkner**

When I see you, it's on fucking sight, you hear me you horny ghost bitch?

**Morty**

or what, you'll sic your parrot on me?

im trembling in my grave

**Will**

fight fight!

**Koga**

Dear god, you all really have lost your minds.

**Lance**

Finally, someone with sanity here.

**Will**

you guys suck! we can't have nicknames here so let me have my fun

and koga you type properly but you still fucked ethan in the bathroom like some high schooler lololol

**Lance**

…

Koga, tell me it's not true…

**Koga**

I really can't defend myself here, can I?

Apologies, Lance. I admit I got carried away.

**Will**

he was limping too lol

you go hard huh grandpa

**Koga**

…

**Lance**

…

**Koga**

Will, is it truly impossible for you to shut your mouth?

**Will**

buy my silence

**Falkner**

Hey, Will, I don't like the implication that only Koga was responsible for that.

I was there first. How do you know he wasn't limping because of me?

**Lance**

Oh, so it started with you.

**Falkner**

Um.

**Morty**

LMFAOOO

can't believe that actually made me laugh

couldn't let your pride go for a second could ya bird brain?

**Will**

SCREAMING

way to go dumbass

that should have stayed in the drafts

**Falkner**

Fuck you.

**Will**

save that for ethan

oh wait you CANT AHAHAHA

**Falkner**

You can't either, you dimwit!

**Lance**

Falkner, I won't solely pin the blame on you since all of you here are equally culpable.

What part of "lightly flirt with Ethan" did you not understand?

**Will**

none of it

**Morty**

yo lance have you considered that youre the only one who thought that we were gonna be pg about it

**Lance**

You can't be serious.

**Falkner**

I swear I was going to follow the plan.

But have you seen what Ethan was wearing today? I think I almost lost my mind.

**Lance**

…I did see. He looked delectable.

**Will**

corny word use aside, you see why we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves right?

**Lance**

Well, I guess I'll let this slide.

After all, I do plan to keep him as mine.

**Koga**

Whatever you say, Lance.

**Will**

oop—

**Lance**

And what's that supposed to mean, Koga?

**Koga**

Think of it however you will. Have a nice night.

_Koga has left the group._

**Morty**

lmfaoooooo

**Falkner**

Yikes.

Well that was fun and all, but I'm going to leave too.

_Falkner has left the group._

**Will**

yall are uptight as fuck but i appreciated the laughs

have fun with ethan on our behalf lance

_Will has left the group._

**Lance**

Morty, before you go.

**Morty**

wassup

**Lance**

You planned this, didn't you?

**Morty**

not really but think about it

you and i both know we all like ethan too much to just leave him be

those horndogs would never pass up the chance to put one on him

especially if that was their last chance to do it

so did i plan it? no. did i expect it to happen? yeah.

**Lance**

Makes sense.

You realize you're one of the "horndogs" you speak of, correct?

**Morty**

lol ofc

you must think highly of me if you really thought i was gonna miss out on all the fun

**Lance**

Hah, guess I did.

**Morty**

don't be too bummed out

its like you said, at the end of the day, he's yours now

ofc we won't forgive you if you ruin your chance and upset him and whatnot

so treat him right, yeah? for those of us who were too cowardly to get him first

**Lance**

…I don't know if my words will mean much, but I promise I'll treasure him.

**Morty**

cool

well thanks for being a good sport about it

that wasn't me being sarcastic btw

have a nice night

_Morty has left the group._

**Lance**

Well, I guess that's it. Thanks everyone.

_Lance has left the group._

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this. as always, sorry for any mistakes, and thanks for reading my unapologetic, self-indulgent trash! god this was a formatting nightmare.


End file.
